His Advice
by SasuSakurulzes
Summary: When Sakura was little she always enjoyed listening to the famous Uchiha Sasuke. But through Sakura's twelve years, she's slowly hated him. But what happens when Ino takes her one of Sasuke's concerts, and he asks her to sing? Will he love it? SasuSaku!
1. Uchiha Sasuke

"_I am sailing, I am sailing home again cross the sea  
I am sailing stormy waters to be near you to be free"_

A little 6- year old watched a famous boy about her age, perform on TV.

"_I am flying, I am flying. Like a bird cross the sky  
I am flying I am flying to be near you, to be free"_

The boy was no other, than Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke's only 6 years old, as said. He started singing when he was just about 5 years old, his brother, Itachi had to help him, because his parents didn't know how to sing. So, Sasuke's famous older brother taught him the tricks, and soon enough he became famous.

Singing across states, performing for people, mostly girls, yes at 6 years old Sasuke already has a swab of girls that love him _so much._

"_Can you hear me; can you hear me through the dark night far away?  
I am dying, forever crying to be with you, who can say"_

The 6 year old girl's mother just sighed. "Sakura, Honey. You watch him _all _the time; don't you think it's enough?" However, the little girl the shook her head, giving her mother a response. Sakura's mother just sighed and walked back into the kitchen. The little girl's name was, Haruno Sakura, and she _loved_ Uchiha Sasuke. She always told her mom that her and Sasuke would one day grow up, get married, and become famous, but her mother knows very well that that won't happen.

Sakura watched as the camera zoomed up close to Sasuke's face. He smiled, showing his purely white teeth. Sakura giggled. Sasuke faced the camera and continued to sing.

"_We are sailing, we are sailing home again cross the sea  
we are sailing stormy waters to be near you to be free_

_We are sailing, We are sailing home again cross the sea  
We are sailing stormy waters to be near you to be free  
To be near you to be free, to be near you to be free"_

Sakura giggled as she seen Sasuke take a breath and sing again.

"We are sailing, we are sailing home again cross the sea  
we are sailing stormy waters to be near you to be free…."

Sakura cheered and clapped her hands. Both of her parents laughed at the sight. "She's going to be a troublemaker..." Her mother said, still laughing. Her husband only sighed, "Neh. The boys will be trouble…" He growled. Sakura's mother laughed and walked to pick Sakura up. "Let's go to bed now. Say goodnight to Sasuke…"

Sakura whined, but turned back to the TV. "Goo-night Sasuke-kun!" Her mother 'awed' at the sight, and picked Sakura up. Sakura instantly fell asleep on her mother's shoulder, her chin and face, facing her mother's cheek.

_**(12 Years Later!)**_

"Ino! I don't want to go to the concert!" 17 year old, Sakura whined as her best friend, Ino Yamanaka, pulled her towards the cheering crowd. "But Sakura, I thought you liked Sasuke Uchiha..!" Sakura glared at her. "I'd rather die!" Ino stared at her shocked. "Your mom told me you loved him when you were 6. Why do you hate him now?" Ino questioned. Sakura just shrugged, and crossed her arms. "He's become a total ass! Always telling people to, _Fuck off_, and crap." Ino nodded. "Yeah I guess, but…" Sakura looked at Ino. "But what?" Ino giggled. "Then he's a hot-ass!" Sakura groaned.

"Well..! Let's go Sakura!" Sakura made a quick gasp, when Ino pulled her arm tight. "Easy! My arm still hurts from Basketball!" Ino made a guilty face. "Sorry Saks!" Sakura waved it off and ran after Ino. "So Ino, where'd you get our seats? Like, where are we sitting?" Ino slowly turned to Sakura with a sly grin. "I'm leaving..." Sakura snarled, but couldn't move when Ino pulled on her shirt, tugging on it like a baby. "Pleeeeease Sakura! Just this once?" Ino pleaded . Sakura only sighed and nodded. Ino cheered and gave their tickets to the body-guard.

"Why did you have to choose so close, Ino?" Sakura whined when they sat right in front of the stage. Ino shrugged. "Being rich comes in handy, doesn't it Saks?" Sakura slumped into her seat. "I want to go home…" Ino slapped her head. "Quit being a party-pooper! And watch, Here he comes!" Sakura faced the stage at the room became dark, and misty. "Everyone….Put your hands together for Uchiha Sasuke!!!" Cheers filled the place, Sakura whined.

Music suddenly filled Sakura's ears, she looked up and seen _the _Uchiha Sasuke standing in front of them, on the stage, with his electric guitar playing. "How's everyone doing tonight?" More screams, except Sakura.

"I'm holding on your rope  
Got me ten feet off the ground  
I'm hearing what you say  
But I just can't make a sound"

Sakura remembered the song, she always sang it when she was young, but now; she hates it. It was the song Sasuke had made when her broken up with his Ex-girlfriend, Karin. She had slept with one of Sasuke's band members. Sasuke fired him the next second and broke up with Karin, casting them both out.

"You tell me that you need me  
then you go and cut me down but wait  
you tell me that you're sorry  
didn't think I'd turn around, and say…"

"That it's too late to apologize  
It's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize  
It's too late"

Sakura slumped back into her seat and crossed her left leg over her right. 'This fucking sucks….' She thought, planning ways to kill Ino.

Then Sasuke looked down and seen a pink-haired girl slumped in her seat. He smirked and bent close to her and continued singing.

"I take another chance  
Take a shot, take a fall for you  
I need you like a heart needs a beat  
But it's nothing new"

Ino was just squealing of excitement, while Sakura glared at the man in front of her. Sasuke continued to smirk. 'He's planning something…' Sakura thought, clenching her fists to the arm-chair.

" I loved you with the fire red  
Now it's turning blue, and you said  
Sorry like the angel  
Heaven let me think was you  
But I'm afraid

I said it's too late to apologize  
It's too late  
It's too late to apologize  
It's too late  
It's too late to apologize  
It's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize  
It's too late"

The music rang through Sakura's ears as it became quieter. Suddenly, rose from the crowd and spoke into the microphone slowly. "Do you guys want to hear this lady right here in front of me….Sing the last part?" Screams, cries, and cheers ran through the stadium. "How about it, Pink?" Sakura smirked down at Sakura.

Sakura glanced at Ino. Ino was just improving her to do it. "Go ahead…You may _never_ get a chance like this again…." Sakura whined and glanced at Sasuke. She nodded. "Heh! She said yea!" More screams. Sakura took the microphone in her hand and waited for the Instrumental Break to finish.

"I'm holding on your rope  
Got me ten feet off the ground…."

After Sakura sang, the whole stadium became quiet, even Sasuke was speechless. Sakura became so embarrassed that she threw the microphone back to Sasuke and ran out the doors, but as soon as she did she heard cheering. She peaked back through, but her eyes were suddenly blinded when the light came onto her. "…Wow…she was….Amazing!" Sakura heard someone say next to her on the bleachers.

"Hey Pink? Come over here on the stage!" Sasuke said, telling one of the guards to help her up. When she was on the stage she walked over to Sasuke. He put his arm around her shoulder. "Wasn't she awesome guys?!" She heard tons and tons of cheering. All for her. Sakura smiled. "By the way, pink. What's your name?" Sakura laughed. "Sakura. Sakura Haruno…" "Woo! Sakura!" Is what she heard next.

"Sakura…" Sakura turned to face Sasuke. "Um, yeah?" Sasuke chuckled. "C'mon!" Sakura followed him off of the stage. Sasuke told Sakura to follow him to his backroom, which she did. "What's wrong?" She asked, nervously. Sasuke placed his guitar in the case. "You're _really _good at singing. Makes me wonder why you're not famous yet…" Sakura glared. "Maybe I don't want to be famous?" Sasuke laughed and walked to his closet and pulled out a black leather jacket. "Everyone wants to be famous…" Sakura huffed and crossed her arms. "Well not me…" Suddenly Sasuke was an inch from her. "Are you…sure? Like I said Sakura, You're really good at singing."

Sakura growled. "Whatever, just move your ass." Sasuke frowned. "That's the thanks I get for letting you sing in front of millions of people? Possibly getting you hits on YouTube." Sakura nodded. Sasuke shrugged. "Whatever…." Sakura started to open the door, but it suddenly shut. Sakura jumped, but looked and seen Sasuke's hand leaning on it. "Think about it Saks! Call me if you change your mind…Ok?" He slipped his number into her pocket.

Sakura nodded slowly. She make a quick smile and opened the door, soon enough she was out, but she now had a dilemma. She had to find Ino. She sighed and slid down on the wall, and took out her phone. She zoomed through her contacts until she found Ino.

_Where are you at?_

_-Sakura_

Not even two seconds later that Sakura got a text message back from Ino.

_OMG! You were awesome at singing Saks! I think Sasuke thought so too! I'm passing so many people and their saying that your are the next big thing!!!!!!!!! Oh and I'm in the car… x3_

"This is going to be a handful…" Sakura whined. "It sometimes is…" She heard a voice say. She gasped and looked up to meet a pair of blue eyes. He held out his hand to help Sakura up. "Thanks…I'm Sakura…" The man chuckled. "I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki! You sang really good out there! Did Sasuke say anything to you?" Sakura nodded and rolled her eyes. "He said that I should be famous and blah ,blah ,blah." Naruto laughed. "Well come on! I'll help you back to your car with your friend…"

Sakura nodded her head. "Thank you…" Suddenly her hood was lifted over her head. "W-What are you doing?!" She screamed. "Easy…I'm only putting the hood over you that way Paparazzi won't notice you…" Sakura felt dumb. "Oh…Sorry…" Naruto shrugged. "It's alright…"

After a few moments of cutting through the crowd, Naruto helped Sakura reach the car that she described. Soon enough she got in and faced Ino. "What?" Ino giggled. "You're already on YouTube!" Sakura groaned. "Am I really?" Ino nodded and handed her, her phone and sure enough she was. "2,154 Ratings?!" Sakura screamed. In a second she realized that was a bad thing to do.

Sakura looked up and seen many and many people crowding around Ino's car. "DRIVE! INO! DRIVE!" Ino nodded and stepped on the gas. Sakura still heard the screaming of fans as they left. On the way home, Sakura was quiet. Ino would try to start a conversation, but Sakura would kill it. Sakura just fiddled with the number in her pocket. 'Should I listen to Sasuke…?' Sakura thought.

"I hope tomorrow isn't bad at school…." Sakura finally spoke, but Ino was the one this time who killed it. She only nodded and continued driving. After a bit she spoke. "Yeah…But I'll be there for ya, Sis!" Sakura smiled and thanked Ino. Ino was always there for Sakura while they were growing up, as Sakura was to Ino. Any bullies messed with one of them, the other would mess with them back. That's pretty much why, everyone doesn't talk about them.


	2. She Accepts

"Kawaii! It's Sakura Haruno! She sung with Uchiha Sasuke Saturday night!" Sakura gasped and ran from the screaming mob. _So this is what it's like?_ Sakura thought._ To be famous? Having millions of people chase after you when you barely know them..._

Sakura sighed as she continued to run from the screaming mob.

_**Tell me where our time went  
And if it was time well spent  
Just don't let me fall asleep  
Feeling empty again**_

Sakura turned corners every two seconds, but it seemed like the mob only got closer. "Stay away..." She said quietly, tears beaming in her eyes. "Were getting closer!" Sakura heard one of the girls say.

She was alone....

_**Cause I fear I might break  
and I fear I can't take it  
Tonight I'll lie awake feeling empty**_

Sakura couldn't take anymore, she was about to collapse, when she felt someone grab her as she turned towards a closet. The person struggled to drag her in, since Sakura was fighting back. "Sakura! It's me!" Sakura settled down. She knew that voice. She turned and smiled.

"Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru Nara. He was like an older brother to her, as she was a little sister to him. They stood out for each other. Shikamaru's family is really close with Sakura's, so they practically knew each other since birth!

"You ok?" Shikamaru asked, sitting on a bucket. Sakura shook her head as she slid onto the floor. Tears pouring down her face. "I don't want this anymore. People chasing me?! I won't be able to survive it! I've already had people ask me for my autograph, where I live, and more questions." Shikamaru sighed as he hugged Sakura in a friendly way.

_**I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you  
I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you**_

Sakura buried her head in her hands as she continued to cry. "I wish I never went to the concert! I wish I never listened to Ino! I wish I never sang the last verse!" Sakura screamed as she chocked on her sobs. Shikamaru cursed under his breath. "Sakura! Look at me!" She declined. "Sakura! Look at me- Hey! Don't turn your back on me!" Sakura's arms were crossed as her back was facing Shikamaru. "I-I'm sorry..." He heard her sniff.

_**Now that I'm losing hope  
And there's nothing else to show  
For all of the days that we spent  
Carried away from home**_

"Sakura. Why don't you call the Uchiha and tell him to sort things out?" Sakura whined even more. "Because he wants me to be famous. If I know the Emo- Bastard of all, he would say something like, _"No. I won't help you. Work this out on your own!" _or, _"As long as you become famous, I'll make this all stop!" _Sakura looked at the closest door as she heard people talking.

"Did you see her?!"

"Which way did she go?!"

"Check everywhere!"

Shikamaru chuckled. "Their acting as if you just talked to Kisuto." Sakura blushed. Kisuto was the most popular guy at the school. He had black hair like Sasuke's, but in the style of Naruto's. And he had ocean blue eyes. Girls say they would always "get lost in them".

_**Bring **_

_**Bring**_

_**Bring **_

_**Bring **_

Sakura sighed. "I _really _don't want to go to class..." Shikamaru stood up. "Yeah, but sadly. I do." He hissed. If it weren't for the stupid class he was in, he would've stayed and helped Sakura. "I got to go. Take care and be careful, ok?" She nodded. Shikamaru smiled and walked out the door. Sakura frowned as he shut it. She was alone. Again.

_**Some things I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
I'm sitting all alone feeling empty**_

Sakura had been in the closet for about 2 hours when her phone buzzed. She had got a text. "Who is this?" She questioned as she tried to figure out whom the number belonged to. She figured it out when she read the text.

_-Saks._

_It's Sasuke._

_You doing ok? I heard that you're being chased around a lot. I guess that's my fault huh?_

"No shit Sherlock!" She yelled as she continued reading.

_Anyway. If you want I can have someone come and pick you up- In a normal car- and drive you home? It would be better than riding the bus with large crowd, right?_

_-Sasuke-_

_P.S. Don't ask how I got your number. Because I won't tell! –Wink-_

Sakura growled. But since she had to agree about the bus and crap, she wrote back.

_Hmpf! Going all stalker now, are we Uchiha? –Sigh-_

_But whatever. As long as it is a normal car, Come and get me..._

She got a reply saying, ok. She snapped her phone shut just as the final bell rang. School was over. "Finally!" She said happily.

Sakura waited for a few minutes until she thought it was ok to leave. She gulped and opened the door. She squinted her eyes as the light shined in her face. She stood up and walked out of the closet, shutting it behind.

She ran out the front door and looked around. Nobody was in sight-Wait! Nobody?! Where was Sasuke?! She was scared. She didn't want to walk home. _Alone._

Just as she started to walk towards her house, she heard a honk. She turned and seen Sasuke in his black Mercedes. "About time..." He stated, opening the passenger side. She narrowed her eyes. "Some normal car this is!" Sasuke smirked as she shut the door. "Like it?" She didn't answer his question. "Just take me home!" The Uchiha nodded and started driving.

About ten times on the stereo she heard at least one of Sasuke's songs. She growled. When a medium-size white house came into view she cheered. "Thank, GOD!" Sasuke stared at her as if she just grew another eye. "What?!" She snapped. Sasuke shook his head and turned to face the road. "Hn"

When Sasuke pulled into the drive way he saw a woman in a little garden. "Hi Sakura! Who's your- Oh. My. God!" Sakura hit her forehead. "Yes mom. This is Uchiha Sasuke..." Her mom scowled. "But...I thought you hated him?! Seriously Saks! Choose!" Sakura sighed. Sakura on the other hand, was thinking.

_Wow. Someone out there. Actually hates me...And that person is Sakura..._

"Sasuke! You can go now!" Sasuke smirked and ignored her. "Is it ok if I stay for dinner, Mrs. Haruno?" He asked oh-so-sweetly. Sakura's mothers was already in his trance. "Of course, Sasuke-san!" Sakura rolled her eyes and ran in her house. Sasuke followed her, smirking.

When he walked inside he noticed that there were _many_ pictures of Sakura. However, one picture caught his eye. It was a picture of Sakura and a man. He walked closer and examined it. The man had pink hair as well, but some dark red. "That's my brother, Sakori!" Sasuke heard a voice say. He turned and seen Sakura smiling. "He isn't here at the moment, because he's at work, but he should be ho-" "Saks! I'm home!" Sasuke heard a male voice yell. He turned and seen a man. Sakura squealed and ran towards him. "Sakori!"

Sasuke watched as he seen the two siblings hugging. Sasuke turned away, sighing. "Oh! Who is- Sasuke Uchiha?! What is he doing here?!" Sakura growled. "I'm wondering the same thing!" Sasuke smirked. Sakura groaned. "Hey! I have something to show you. Be right back!" And with that she ran upstairs, leaving the two men alone.

"So your Uchiha Sasuke?" Sakori broke the silence. Sasuke nodded. Sakori laughed. "Man! Did my little sister had a crush on you when she was little!" He laughed and grabbed a tape. "Watch!" He ordered, laughing. Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he turned to the TV. After a few seconds a screen came up. Sasuke seen a little pink-haired girl. He figured it was Sakura.

"_Sakura! Turn the TV off now!"_ Sasuke heard a female voice yell. He guess it was her mother.

"_I don't wanna! I'm watching my boyfriend on TV! So leave me alone!"_ Sasuke almost busted out laughing.

"_No! Sakura he is not your boyfriend!"_

"_Yes he is! And when we get older we will move in together and get married! I will become Sakura Uchiha and smirk as I pissed off many girls!"_

"_SAKURA! LANGUAGE!"_

"_Well it's true!"_

Sasuke lost it. "Wow!" He suddenly seen the TV go back into a screen. "Oh yeah, I forgot. This is the one where she sang her song on the keyboard." Sasuke's eyes flickered in interest as he watched the TV. Sakura sat on the stool in front of the keyboard and started playing. The notes were like music to his ears.

He watched as Sakura took a breath. _She's going to sing?!_ He thought.

Sakura took a big deep breath and let the words come out of her mouth.

"_I told myself today was gonna be the day  
No more excuses 'cuz I knew exactly what to say_

_Was gonna make my play but just like yesterday  
My mind in waste and I let the moment slip away_

_Another night got me sitting here all on my own  
Picking up the phone,  
But i can't get past the dial tone  
Rocking my brain  
Going insane  
Again and again  
I can't keep going this way"_

Sasuke's mouth hung open. She has to at least be 15 in the video, but still. Back then her voice was amazing!

"Crushed,  
By the sweetest lips ive never kissed  
How you bring the tips and the warmest touch Ive always missed  
_Crushed,  
By the softest hands ive never held  
Probably never tell,  
You're the strongest love that Ive ever felt  
Crushed,  
That I havent ever let you know  
How it always goes  
Cuz I lose my nerve whenever you get close  
And so I'm left,  
Short of breath  
With that heavy feeling in my chest  
Baby I'm so crushed"_

A screamed filled the room. Both boys turned and seen a pink haired girl on the steps. "SAKORI! How the hell could you do that! I told you to _never_ show that tape!" Tears threatened to fall out of her eyes. Sasuke, however, was just lost. Why was she freaking out so much? Why didn't she like people watching her sing? "UGH!" She screamed and ran upstairs, slamming her door shut violently.

"Wow..." Sasuke spoke slowly. Sakori sighed. "I figured she'd act like that." Sasuke stared at him confused. "What do you mean?" Sakori shrugged. "Do you, by the chance, know anyone by the name of Kiba Inuzuka?" Sasuke nodded. "Yeah. I had a concert with him once, why?" Sakori sighed. "Well. Him and Sakura were best friends when they were little. Until grade school, when Kiba had been found about his voice. When he became famous, Kiba never called, wanted to see Sakura- Anything!"

Sasuke's eyes widened. He never knew that Kiba nor did Sakura know each other!

"Anyway. When Sakura had finally got enough courage to go see Kiba, he yelled at her. Saying he didn't know her or he didn't want to see her. Sakura changed after that. She started hating many singers-including you. She regretted ever meeting Kiba, and she always said that she would never become famous because she didn't want to turn out like Kiba did. An asshole..."

Sakori's story angered Sasuke. How dare he say that to Sakura! He will definitely talk to him the next time he sees him!

Sasuke sighed and combed his hand through his hair. "Mind if I go talk to her?" Sakori nodded. "Last door on the right." Sasuke mumbled a thanks and ran upstairs and followed the directions that Sakori gave him. When Sasuke found a white door he knocked on it. "Go away..." He heard a cry. Yep! This was her room. "Sakura, it's Sasuke." The was a laugh. "Oh! Why didn't you say so?" The door opened, revealing Sakura. "Go. AWAY!" She slammed the door in his face. He growled and banged on her door. "Sakura! Open up!" There was no answer. He sighed. "Sakura...I'm sorry about what happened with you and Kiba..." He could've sworn he heard a gasp on the other side of the room.

"But that doesn't mean you'll end up like him, Sakura! People are who they are! And Kiba was just a fucking asshole!" He paused. "So don't go and destroying your dreams just because your best friend went and became a famous-total-asshole. You should follow your dreams while you still have the chance..." Downstairs Sakura's parents and brother were on the edge of tears.

Sasuke suddenly heard the door in front of him open. She opened it and instantly flung herself at him. She held onto his shirt tightly as she cried. "S-Sasuke!" Sasuke's eyes were wide, but he slowly put his arms around her. "S-Sasuke....Please..." Sasuke stared at her, confused. "L-Let me go with you. Please? I want to follow my d-dreams..." The whole building instantly became tensed. A nice and smooth chuckle was heard. "Of course. Of course, Sakura...!" Sasuke smirked, as Sakura smiled.


	3. Kiba Calls

Crowds gathered in the large stage area. Tonight was Sasuke and Sakura's concert. However for the first few songs, Sakura wasn't singing, she was playing guitar. The band was in the back. Sakura sighed and knocked on the door. The door opened and revealed Naruto. "Sakura-Chan!" He grinned and picked her up. She squirmed in his grasp. "Nice to see you too, Naruto!" Naruto let her down as grinned. "Come on! You haven't seen the others, Right?" Sakura shrugged and followed Naruto. Sakura seen Sasuke. He smirked and gave a slight wave as he went back getting ready. Sakura raised an eyebrow at his clothes. They were shredded, ripped, and black. Sasuke wore a red and black shirt, pretty much a rock outfit. "Is tonight's theme rock or something?" Naruto nodded. "Yep, it is!" Sakura frowned. "Oh…" She walked back to Sasuke.

"What the hell am I supposed to wear?!" She whispered to him. He smirked and pulled out a large bag. Sakura eyed it. "If it is some kind of stripper clothing…" She threatened as she looked into the bag. She pulled out black/red pants, and a darkish white shirt. Sakura glanced at him. "Well…At least I'm happy that you have _some_ taste!" He smirked and pushed her into the bathroom. "Whatever, Pink!" He heard her growl. "And don't call me pink! I thought we were done with that?!" Sasuke chuckled.

After a while Sakura came out. The boys looked over and awed. Sakura smirked. Her gray shirt hugged her chest perfectly, showing the size of her boobs. Her black/red pants hugged her legs, showing her butt size as well. "Pervert…" Naruto whispered to Sasuke. Sasuke shrugged. "I didn't know they were that small!" Sakura laughed. "They are fine." Naruto looked at Sakura's hair and grinned. "Awesome hair, Sakura-Chan!" Sasuke looked. "Thank you." Her hair was up and was spiked out in the sides. It had a strand of hair that was over her eye. _(It looks just like Alice's hair from twilight) _"How did that just take you twenty minutes?" Sasuke questioned staring at it. Sakura shrugged. "I'm used to this crap." She wiped the bottom of her eye, trying to even her eyeliner. "Alright guys! Ready to go?" Sakura smiled and the guys nodded. They all walked out the door. "You look sexy today…" Sakura heard a man whisper behind her. She looked and seen a man that she never knew before.

Sakura was suddenly pulled back. She looked down. On her waist was a hand. "S-Sasuke?" Naruto came and stood next to Sakura. He tried to grab her, but Sasuke's hand wouldn't budge. "Sasori, I suggest that you keep away from Sakura!" The red-haired man chuckled. "Relax…I'm not going to take another girl from you!" He laughed darkly as he walked away. Sakura stared at him, until she was pulled towards the stage. "Who was that?" Sasuke growled. "Sasori. He's always after my band members. He tries to convince them to join his band, which pisses me the hell off." Sakura stared at him. "How come it's such a big deal?" Naruto sighed. "Every year we have a Battle of the Bands concert, last year we lost to Sasori because he took one of our old female band members. Akira…" Sasuke growled.

"Anyway, let's go! We've got a show to do!" Naruto cheered as he got on the stage. Sasuke and Sakura followed him and soon enough they were out on the stage. "Everybody, please. Put your hands up for Uchiha Sasuke!" Cheers were screaming through the crowd. Flashing lights flickered as well through the crowd. Sakura quickly got to her guitar. "Sakura, you're next to Sasuke." She nodded and walked next to Sasuke. "Do you guys remember this girl here?" Screams filled the entire building. "Guess so!" Sakura laughed. "Okay guys. This song is about…Lucifer's Angel…" Sakura smirked as Naruto started the beat on the drums. Dimuto on bass. Then when the note came in, Sakura raised her hand and started to play. Sasuke took a breath and took the microphone in his hand.

"_**Behind those eyes lies the truth  
and grief  
behind those beautiful smiles  
I've seen tragedy  
the flawless skin hides  
the secrets within  
the silent forces that secretly ignite  
your sins**_

_**Fly away  
fly away  
From the torch of blame  
They hunt you-the Lucifer's Angel**_

_**Never lived  
you never died  
Your life has been denied  
They call you  
Lucifer's Angel"**_

Sasuke glanced over at Sakura really quick. She gave him a smirk and continued to play. _Not bad, _he thought and continued to sing.

"_**Beyond these clouds you can  
hide all your tears  
Beyond this world you'll be safe  
from their wicked fears  
And in their hearts they fear  
your demands  
You know their minds  
won't accept you, they'll never  
understand**_

_**Fly away  
fly away  
From the torch of blame  
They hunt you  
Lucifer's Angels**_

You never lived  
you never died  
Your life has been denied  
They call you  
Lucifer's Angel

On your own  
I know you can make it  
truth or bone  
I know you can shake it  
Survive alone  
I know you can take it  
Oh

Fly away  
Fly away  
From the torch of blame  
They hunt you-the Lucifer's Angel

You never lived, you never died  
Your life has been denied  
They call you  
Lucifer's Angel

Fly away  
Fly away  
Run away  
Run away  
Hide away  
Hide away-Lucifer's Angel

Fly away  
Fly away  
Run away  
Run away  
Hide away  
Hide away-Lucifer's Angel

Fly away  
Fly away  
Run away  
Run away  
Hide away  
Hide away-Lucifer's Angel"

Sasuke panted a bit. He glanced back at the band. They were all flexing their hands, trying to make them stop cramping. Sasuke glanced at Sakura, she was getting ready to hold the guitar again, but Sasuke stopped her. "I think…" Sakura glanced at him. "It's time for you to sing…" Her eyes widened but before she could protest she was pushed to the microphone as Sasuke took her guitar. Sasuke nodded his head, as Sakura sighed. "Ok…I'm singing the next song. It-". Screams filled the building. Sakura noticed a camera come up close to her, so she smiled in it.

"Ok…Here's a song that I made!"_(A/N: Not really)_ Sakura turned around and mouthed the song. They all nodded and Sasuke smirked. People pulled out a large piano out from back stage. Sakura smiled and sat on the stool and began playing. Naruto then came on drums, then Sasuke, and last Dimuto.

"_**Tripping out  
Spinning around  
I'm underground  
I fell down  
Yeah I fell down**_

I'm freaking out, where am I now?  
Upside down and I can't stop it now  
can't stop me now, oh"

Silent cheers filled the room. Sakura continued to play.

"_**I, I'll get by  
I, I'll survive  
When the world's crashing down  
When I fall and hit the ground  
I will turn myself around  
Don't you try to stop me  
I, I won't cry**_

_**I found myself in Wonderland  
Get back on my feet, on the ground  
Is this real?  
Is this pretend?  
I'll take a stand until the end**_

_**I, I'll get by  
I, I'll survive  
When the world's crashing down  
When I fall and hit the ground  
I will turn myself around  
Don't you try to stop me  
I, I won't cry**_

I, I'll get by  
I, I'll survive  
When the world's crashing down  
When I fall and hit the ground  
I will turn myself around  
Don't you try to stop me  
I, and I won't cry…"

When Sakura finished, the people screamed so loud in the entire building. Sakura gave a sigh of relief. That was the last song. The others came up to Sakura. Sasuke took the microphone from Sakura. "You've guys been a great audience! Good night!" Naruto was blowing out kisses and Dimuto was the grinning at the people in front of him. Sasuke took Sakura's hand as they ran off of the stage, the others following them.

When they all reached their dressing rooms Sakura plopped on the couch. Naruto sat beside her as Sasuke sat on the other side of her. "Today was a big day!" Sakura commented. The others nodded. "So Sakura?" Naruto started to ask. "What was your first time singing like?" Sakura laughed. "It was…Exciting I guess you could say." Sasuke smirked as he layed his feet on the table. "You do realize that you're going to have to be Home Schooled?" Sakura snapped her head towards Sasuke. "Why?!" Dimuto sighed. "Because we're planning on going on tour soon and you're going to be coming with us, and because you're now famous you are going to be trampled by fans if you go to school." Dimuto shrugged. "But it's your choice. Getting trampled, or coming with us…" Sakura looked at Sasuke. "I can still see my friends though, right?" Sasuke was quiet for a bit, before he nodded. "Just…Keep them away from me."

Dimuto chuckled. "Sasuke I've never seen you like a girl, ever!" Sasuke smirked. "Hn." Sakura laughed. A wonderful smell had suddenly filled the room. Sakura made a wonderful face. "What is that smell?" Sasuke chuckled. "Dobe's making ramen…" Sakura got up and walked to the kitchen. "Ramen?" Naruto asked, holding some out. Sakura smiled and took the bowl. "Thanks." Sakura took a bite, and started to chew. She immediately smiled. "It's delicious!" Naruto made a 'woo-hoo' sound. "Ya hear that teme?! Sakura-Chan likes ramen too!" Sakura could hear Sasuke chuckle. "She probably doesn't want to hurt your feelings dobe!" Sasuke then walked in.

Sakura continued to eat the ramen. She shook her head and looked at Sasuke. "Actually, Sasuke. It's really good!" She smiled. Naruto made an 'I-told-you-so' face at Sasuke. Sasuke sighed. "Sakura…That will give you brain damage." Sakura growled. She knew he was talking about Naruto. "I'd rather be dumb than be an Emo-chicken-haired girl." Naruto lost it. He fell to the ground, laughing as hard as anyone could. A dark aura was coming out of Sasuke. "Excuse me?!" He did his best to not attack her. She flashed her eyes at Sasuke. "You heard me!" Naruto had stopped laughing. He was now eating ramen and watching the fight. Sasuke lunged for Sakura's ramen, but she grabbed a pan that was right next to her and hit him on top of his head.

Sasuke yelled as he fell to the ground. The aura was even darker now. "Sakura…" He spoke darkly. Sakura grabbed her ramen and got up, and ran behind Naruto. "Help me hide and I will buy you ramen for a year!" She whispered to him. His face lit up and he stood still, not moving. Sakura raised an eyebrow at him, but that suddenly change when Sasuke got up. He noticed Sakura wasn't there, so he started looking. Sakura had left her ramen with Naruto. Knowing Naruto, and Sakura's promise, He wouldn't give her ramen up. "Dimuto! Where's Sakura?!" Sakura peeked from behind the couch and gave a pleading look to Dimuto.

Dimuto shrugged. "I don't know…" Sasuke turned and walked into the bathroom. Dimuto smiled at Sakura. "How long will he keep this up, Naruto?" He shrugged. "For a while…" He whispered back. Sakura sensed Sasuke coming back in the room, so she went back down behind the couch. "Where did she go?!" He yelled. He stood before a man. "Tell me where she is or you're fired!" The man was about to answer, until a ring was heard. Sasuke smirked violently. It was Sakura's phone.

Sakura widened her eyes as she pulled out her phone. She glared at it, but her mood suddenly changed when she seen the caller ID. Sasuke was an inch from her hiding spot, but before he could grab her Sakura slowly rose up, a sad smile on her face. Sasuke stopped and stared at Sakura. She took a big and deep breath before she answered it.

"Hello? This is Sakura." A laugh came on the other side. "My, My. Little Saku has grown up and become famous." Sakura's eyes widened. She quickly pressed END on the phone. Her breathing and heart rate had increased. "Sakura…" Sakura turned her head to Sasuke. "Who was that?" Sakura walked to her bag, she grabbed her stuff and started towards the exit door. She spoke softly, but Sasuke heard it. "It was Kiba…" She ran out of the door, leaving Sasuke there speechless. _Why did he call her?_


	4. The Nightmare

_His Advice Part 2:_  
_The Nightmare_

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews for this one! Even though it's only 11, it lets me know that people read this. So thanks for those who read and reviewed! :D**

**

* * *

**

Sakura sat in her bedroom. She continued to stare at the ceiling and think. _Why did he call me? Out of all these years..._

Sakura's thoughts were interrupted when she heard her cell phone ring. She sighed and leaped off of her bed and onto the floor. She picked up her phone. "Hello?" She heard a cheery voice on the other end.

"Sakura-chan! Teme wants-OW!" Sakura heard a sigh, until another voice came on. "Sakura." It was Sasuke. "Umm, Yeah?" She wondered why he had hit Naruto. "You need to start packing. The tour starts in two days, Okay?" Sakura sighed. "Okay..." She hung up and stared at the phone. "Two days, Hmm?"

Sakura started to walk downstairs to tell her parents, but stopped when she heard yelling. She sat at the top step and listened. "I don't see why she has to go!" That was her father's voice. "Well, she should do whatever she wants! Let her follow her dreams!" That was Sakori's. "Sakura never gets a chance like this! She had a great voice, she should use it!" There was a smashing sound.

"No! I will not have my daughter turn into that Inuzuka kid! Never calling and deciding to be hateful! I won't have it!" She heard Sakori groan. "Come on, Dad! You've known Sakura longer than anyone else, besides mom and I. Wouldn't you think by now that she wouldn't turn out like that?!" Sakura frowned as she heard her father grunt. "Hmpf. I don;t care, but once she's out of this house-She's never to return. I don't want to be known to have a foul-mouth daughter around us!"

Sakura hid back a gasp as she ran back up the steps. Today wasn't her best day at all. Sakura slammed the door shut and grabbed her red and black suitcase, and started to pack. When she finished, she picked up her cellphone and called someone.

"Come on. Pick up..."

"Hello?" She heard a dark voice answer.

"U-Um...Sasuke?"

"Sakura? What's wrong?" He sounded so curious.

"C-Can I stay at your place tonight? I...Um..." She was cut off by a sigh.

"Yeah. I'll be there in a few, just be ready!" Sakura giggled at this.

"I already am, Sasuke!" She heard him chuckle.

"Ok then. I'll be there in a few..."

Sakura snapped the phone shut and slipped on her black jacket. She picked up her cellphone and suitcase, and walked out her bedroom door. She heard the arguing stop once she reached the bottom. "Sakura? Where are you going?" Asked her father. Sakura glared at him. At her _father!_

"I'm going to Sasuke's house tonight. I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want a foul mouthed daughter in your home right now anyway, right?" Her father didn't answer. Sakura scoffed and walked towards the door. "And don't worry. I won't be back..." She opened the door, but stopped. "And don't you ever..." She spoke in a dark voice.

"_Ever_compare me to Kiba again!" And with that she slammed the door shut. She knew something would happen with her father. He really hated Kiba, and still does. So he tried to keep Sakura away from him as possible, but the thing was. Sakura hated him, and she was never going to be near him.

About five minutes later, Sasuke pulled up. "Why is your face so puffy?" He asked, opening the door from the inside. Sakura didn't answer. Instead, she threw her suitcases in the back of the car and sat in the front. "Well?" He asked as she buckled her seat belt. Sakura sighed. "Parents hate me...Just drive..." Sasuke nodded and drove back towards the building where everyone else was at.

When they arrived back, Sakura sighed. Naruto frowned and walked over to her. "You'll be ok, Sakura-chan!" He gave her a thumbs up. "I'm sure of it!" She giggled a bit, showing her pearl white teeth. She nodded slowly.

Sakura felt a poke her in shoulder. She turned and see Sasuke. She smiled and followed him. "You'll be staying in the room across from mine." She nodded. "If you need anything just come and knock..." Sakura nodded and walked into her room. She heard Sasuke's door shut.

She walked to the bed and laid the suitcases on top of it. She sighed a breath and laid on top of her bed, throwing her suitcases on the ground.

"Hopefully tomorrow will be better..." Sakura whispered. as she closed her eyes to fall asleep.

_"To be honest, I wonder why I ever thought you were my daughter!" Sakura's father yelled at her. He spat at her. "You discus me!" Tears begun to weld up in her eyes. Her eyes became across to her mother._

_"Why...?" Sakura stiffened. "Why did you leave us?!" Ino and Shikamaru appeared right behind her mother, yelling at her. "I hate you Sakura!" Shikamaru yelled. "Billboard-brow, why did you chose this?! You were better off singing to yourself! I hate you!"_

_Sakura fell to the ground crying. "No..." More and more people appeared by her. "We hate you!" They screamed. "No...Stop it...!" Sakura yelled louder. "Sakura..." Sakura's head snapped up. "Sakori..."_

_"Sakura, why?" Tears fell down her face. "Why did you become like Kiba, huh?!" Sakura looked into a water and seen that she looked like Kiba. A low-life, mean and cold bastard.(A/N:I actually love Kiba, so don't think I hate him!) "You betrayed us! We all hate you!"_

_Sakura's chest came an impact with the concrete ground. "Stop it..." Sakori scoffed. "You became just like Kiba...You little-" Sakura covered her ears. "STOP IT!"_

Sakura rose up in her bed, sweating and panting. Tears were falling down her face. "I can't..." She spoke softly, trying to regain her breath. "I cant' do this..." She glanced over at the clock. It said 4:32 in the morning. "Sasuke did say if I needed anything, just knock..." Sakura said, before rising up.

Sakura walked to her door and gripped the door knob, turning it to the side. As soon as she opened it, she seen Sasuke's door. She walked closer to it.

When she was right in front of it, she knocked. When there was no answer, she knocked again. Still no answer. Sakura heard people talking in his room, so she turned his doorknob to open his door, only to find Sasuke asleep on his bed with his TV on.

She walked closer to him, only making sure he was really asleep. Sakura had to tell Sasuke now! Sakura poked his arms. It hurt her more than it did him, possibly. "Sasuke..." She poked him harder. Suddenly, he reached his arm up and wrapped it around her waist and brought her down next to him, cuddling into her.

Sakura was breathless. She tried to squirm out of his grip, but it was no use. The dude was strong. "Sasu-"

_"I'm glad that were together forever, Rihiko!"_A woman squealed. Sakura turned her head towards the TV. "Indeed, Hitaru..." They kissed and the screen instantly went black. A few seconds later it showed the credits, but a song came on.

**_I know you loved him_**  
**_A long time ago_**  
**_Even now in my arms_**  
**_You still want him I know_**  
**_But darling this time_**  
**_"Let your memories die_**  
**_When you hold me tonight_**  
**_Don't close your eyes"_**

Sakura's head faced the screen. It only said the actor's names and where the movie took place, but., the song. It describes her, Sasuke, and Kiba for one thing- Sakura did used to love Kiba when they were young, but that changed when he left. However, she still wanted him to come back to her, and end this horrible memory. He didn't.

Then the other part would be Sasuke. He's really holding her tonight. Sakura smiled and giggled a bit.

**_"Don't close your eyes_**  
**_Let it be me_**  
**_Don't pretend it's him_**  
**_In some fantasy_**  
**_Darling just once_**  
**_Let yesterday go_**  
**_You'll find more love_**  
**_Than you've ever known_**  
**_Just hold me tight_**  
**_When you love me tonight_**  
**_And don't close your eyes_**

_**Maybe I've been a fool**_  
_**Holding on all this time**_  
_**Lyin' here in your arms**_  
_**Knowing he's in your mind**_  
_**But I keep hoping some day**_  
_**That you'll see the light**_  
_**Let it-"**_

The TV suddenly clicked off. Sakura jumped a bit and turned to face Sasuke. He was awake and staring at her- Scratch that- Glaring at her! "Sakura..." He spoke cold. Sakura squirmed out of the bed, but was brought back instantly. "What did you think you were doing?" He asked with venom in his voice.

Sakura glared back. "Don't start! I came in to tell you something, but when I poked you, you grabbed me and threw my into the bed with you! Then you started to cuddle me, I tried to get away, but you have an iron grip!" Sasuke only smirked, and chuckled a bit.

"Anyway, what did you come in to tell me..." Sakura froze. How was she going to tell him? "Well?" Sasuke asked very impatiently. Sakura took a deep breath. "I don't want to go on the tour..."

"What?! Why?!" Sasuke yelled. Tears perked in her eyes. "Please Sasuke...Don't. My father already hates me because I'm going, he thinks I'm going to become like Kiba..." She sniffed. "Well for one thing." Sasuke interrupted her. "You're not going be with Kiba. Your staying with me. And the second thing is, You hate Kiba. So why would you become like someone or something you hate?" Sakura shrugged.

Sasuke combed his hand through his hair. "What brought this up?" Sakura looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" She asked. Sighing, Sasuke sat back down on the bed. "You would've said something when we came here earlier. What brought this out _now_?" Sakura was only thinking of one thing. _The Nightmare..._

"Sakura, Are you going to tell me?" Sasuked asked, getting annoyed. Sakura fiddled with her fingers. "Umm....I had a nightmare that when I left to go on tour with you guys...People started to hate me, my father spat at me, my mother said she haed me same with my two best friends, and my brother..." Tears fell down her face, grabbing Sasuke's attention. "He said he hated me too, and asked why I had become like Kiba?" She cupped her face with her hands and choked out sobs.

"My father...He already hates me..." She cried out. Suddenly, she felt strong arms wrap around her. She stiffened. "Your not going to become like Kiba right?" Sakura nodded. "Well then, you have nothing to worry about. As long as you don't turn out like him and such, you're father will _not_hate you!" Sasuke almsot yelled.

"But how-" Sasuke chuckled. "Pretty much how I was. Dad hated Itachi nd didn't want me to become like him..." Sakura stared up at him since he was a good two or three inches taller. "Did you?" Sasuke chuckled, but nodded. "Yeah, but Itachi and my dad worked it out. So my dad didn't care if I became like him or not..." Sakura smiled.

Sasuke let go of her. Go to bed. We take off tomorrow, so today we have to pack, pack, pack!" He chuckled as Sakura groaned. She nodded a bye and walked out of his room, closing it.

Sakura walked to her bedroom door and opened it, then closed it once she was in. Sakura walked back into her bed and instantly dropped on it. She laid her head on the soft pillow and closed her eyes, as sleep over came her.


	5. SpongeBob

_**His Advice**_

_**Part 5**_

_**Don't touch her when she's watching Sponge bob**_

_**Questions/Reviews:**_

_"Actually, I have an idea, if it's okay._

There should be a point where Sakura finds herself falling in love Sasuke. So, the song she sings is meant for Sasuke (but, him and his fan girls don't know it).

The song, by the way, is called "Potential New Boyfriend" by Dolly Parton.

Listen to the song, first, and tell me what you think.

Besides, it's just an idea. You DON'T HAVE to use it."

_**Lol, Awesome song choice! And it's absolutely okay for ideas, as long as they are not involved with perverted things(.) I will definitely place this song in one of the chapters. It will be sorta like a 80's theme concert! However, the 80's theme will be probably on the third or fourth day of the gang's tour. *SPOILER* Of course, Sasuke will meet someone girl and Sakura would get upset/angry, and sing the song. And just like you said, the fangirls and the certain girl won't know, but I might have Sasuke not know either.**_

_**Thanks for the song and review, Storyguy567!**_

_**"**__I'm willing to bet that Sasuke is gonna chew out Kiba if he sees him again."_

_**Yep. Even though Sasuke may not show it, he's very upset that Kiba had treated Sakura that way.**_

_**X**_

"I'm winning!"

"Shut up!"

"I'm still winning!"

"You wanna bet?!"

"I won..-What?! How did you pass me before I made it to the finish line!?"

_Giggle_

"I just guess I'm good as this game?"

"But you said you never played this game before!"

"Sakura, Naruto! Shut the hell up!"

The two teens stopped yelling and looked to their right to see a very angry Sasuke.

Sakura smirked.

"Aw, what's wrong Sasuke-_Chan_?" Dimuto was currently drinking water at the moment, but when he heard Sakura say that he spat it out of his mouth and on the Tv screen.

A dark aura was coming out of Sasuke.

"Don't call me that..." He spoke darkly.

Naruto was on the ground laughing as hard as he could, his hands holding his stomach. He, for once, did not care that his Ramen had fallen to the floor spilling everywhere.

Sakura flashed a smile and skipped over to the kitchen.

Sasuke rose an eyebrow. "What are you doing, Sakura?" He asked.

Sakura's giggle was his response.

Not wanting to fight with her anymore, Sasuke plopped on the bean-bag chair next to the couch

Sasuke watched as Dimuto currently flipped through the channels. "Pick one!" Sasuke finally yelled.

Dimuto jumped from Sasuke's voice and changed to Nickelodeon. Sasuke face palmed. "Seriously?! You changed it to..." He glanced at the TV. "Sponge bob..?"

Suddenly, there was a gasp. "Sponge bob is on?!"

The three boys turned their heads to the pink haired girl that was currently running their way.

"S-Sakura! W-Wai-" "Move!" Sakura yelled as she slammed Sasuke out of the way to watch Sponge bob.

Sasuke growled and got up. "Move, Sakura!" She shook her head. "Wait till the show is over!"

"No! I want my seat back!" Sasuke yelled.

"Just let her have the seat for a bit, Teme..." Naruto suggested, slurping his new Ramen.

Sasuke glared at the blonde. Naruto looked back down at his Ramen.

"Damn it Sakura! Move!" Sakura didn't move nor say anything. "Alright then!"

Sasuke walked towards Sakura and grabbed her leg. As soon as he started to pull her back, he earned a kick in the face. Sasuke let go of Sakura and fell to the ground, holding his mouth. "What the hell Sakura?!"

As soon as Spongebob turned into a comercial, Sakura turned her glance slowly at Sasuke. She had a murder look on her face. "Let. Me. Watch Spongebob!"

Sasuke and Sakura glared back and fourth. They were tied. Sasuke sighed. "Whatever, do what you want!"

Sakura smiled at him and turned back to the TV as the show came back on. "Thanks Sasuke!"

"Hn." Sasuke said as he walked out of the living room. Sasuke waited for about ten minutes before he opened a certain door.

"Computer, Bathroom Lights, Kitchen Lights; Ha ha! TV!" Sasuke smirked evilly as he flipped the on switch to off.

He stared at the switch that was on the off button.

Suddenly, there was a loud screeching sound. Sasuke was 100% sure that the entire hotel heard the scream.

"SASUKE UCHIHA!"

Sasuke smirked and walked back into the living room. "What? Sponge bob was over, wasn't it?" Sakura nodded. "Then why were you still watching?" Sakura glared.

"I WAS WATCHING AVATAR! AND ZUKO WAS FIGHTING KATARA, BUT I COULDN'T SEE YOU WON THANKS TO YOU!" Sasuke glanced back at the two boys.

Naruto was hiding behind a large pillow, with a Karate stick in his hands. Dimuto had a soup bowl on top of his head, and a small pillow in front of him.

"Sponge bob and Avatar is stupid. Besides, Zuko sounds like an ass." Sakura scoffed. "Like you? Even though he may be a character, he's still a better man than you!"

Lighting struck between the two. "Watch what your saying, Sakura..." Naruto warned her, but before he would say anything else, Sakura grabbed Naruto's karate stick and held it in front of her pointing at Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked. "what are you going to do? Hit me?" Sakura growled and swung the stick at Sasuke. It hit him in the head. "Ow! Stop it, Sakura!" Sasuke yelled as Sakura continued to beat him.

"Turn. The. TV. Back. On. NOW!" Sakura yelled as she struck him. Naruto and Dimuto were laughing, tears coming out. They knew that Sakura wasn't hitting her best, but Sasuke was _still_ getting beat.

Suddenly, Sasuke lashed his hand out and grabbed Sakura's wrist. Everything became dead silent, as if time were frozen. "I said, stop!" Sasuke snarled as he snapped the stick in half.

It seems as if Sakura was under a spell, because as soon as she realized what she did she mumbled an apology and ran into her room. "What made her act like that?" Naruto asked. Sasuke just shrugged and rubbed his head.

"Hey, Naruto?" Naruto turned to Dimuto. "What?"

"Didn't she seem sorta edgy as soon as she got that text?" Naruto was silent for a bit, but in a few seconds nodded.

"Now that you mention it, she did!"

**Flashback:**

_Sakura was staring at the TV giggling. Naruto and Dimuto were chuckling at how Sakura would laugh at the slightest thing._

_"Fancy Living here we come!_

_La, La, La, La, Laaa...!"_

_Sakura started to laugh._

_Just as some characters started to talk, her phone started to vibrate._

_Sakura stared at it. Her eyes slowly widened. Sakura pressed a button, and a few seconds later let out a small gasp._

_Naruto turned to her. "Sakura, you ok?" She stared at him for a moment, then nodded slowly._

_"Fine..."_

_Naruto looked at Dimuto wondering what was wrong with her, but Dimuto just shrugged._

**End Of Flashback**

Sasuke stared at the two in front of him.

"Where's her phone?" He asked. Naruto walked over the the little chair and lifted it up. Under it was a pink phone laying there.

Sasuke walked over and picked it up. He opened the phone and looked through the texts.

When Sasuke found a suspicious text he stopped and read it.

_Hey Saks,_

_Why did you hang up on me? Our friendship over? C'mon! Give me a call! You know I would love to hear you. Heard you talked to one of my buddy's, Sasori. He's cool, just watch him. He went out with that bastard's girlfriend. To be honest, Sasuke is an ass. He's a dick-head, but you know I'm a better friend than he is..._

_Call or text!_

_P.S: Member when you watched sponge bob and how I always pulled you away from the TV or shut it off? Lol, good times!_

_~Kiba_

Sasuke eyes narrowed. "I'm a bastard, huh?"

_'That's why she freaked out. It reminded her of Kiba...'_

"What does it say, Sasuke?" Dimuto asked.

Sasuke threw the phone to Naruto and walked after Sakura.

Naruto stared at the text, eyes wide. He showed it to Dimuto, who frowned.

_**X**_

Sakura's eyes were red and puffy.

"I can't believe I hit him..." She buried her head between her knees. "I hit Sasuke!"

Sakura choked out sobs. "I'm sure that he doesn't want me to go with them on the tour tomorrow..." She sniffed.

"And what makes you so sure?"

Sakura gasped and looked up.

There, was Uchiha Sasuke looking down on her.

Tears continued to pour down her face. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." She cried.

Sasuke sighed and sat in the chair across from her. "I seen what Kiba sent you..."

Sakura gasped again and stared at him.

"Sakura, I'm going to keep telling you. Don't tell that black-hearted bastard mess with you again! Don't even listen to him..." Sakura frowned. "I am an ass, yes, but I will not do anything to hurt you!" Sakura looked up at him. She slowly smiled. "Thanks...Sasuke-Chan..."

Sasuke chuckled. "Were still doing that?" Sakura nodded as she threw her arms around Sasuke.

"You should get some sleep. Were leaving tomorrow..."

Sakura nodded and let go of Sasuke.

"Goodnight Sasuke!" Sasuke walked over the door, hands shoved in his pockets.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked as he walked out the door and into the living room.

_**X**_

"She ok?" Asked Naruto.

Sasuke nodded and walked into his room. Dimuto was currently watching TV, he managed to get it back on.

Sasuke chuckled and shut the door.

He walked over to his bed and laid on it, staring outside the large window.

"Ugh..." Sasuke. "It's supposed to rain tomorrow..." He growled.

At least he wasn't the one driving, they had a professional driver.

Sasuke slowly closed his eyes as sleep came over him.

He soon enough, drifted off to sleep.


	6. They Arrive

**His Advice:**

**Part 6**

**"The Long Drive!"**

**X**

Rain was beating down on the sides of the long tour bus. It had started to rain as soon as they finished loading the instruments on the bus. Sakura stared out the window as their professional driver, Hatake Kakashi, drove easily along the slippery roads.

Sakura was currently sitting in the back of the bus. The morning didn't start out so good with her and Sasuke.

**~Flashback~**

_"Sakura! Hurry up!" Sasuke yelled as he looked up to the sky. It was __**really**__grey and was supposed to rain soon. Sakura ran outside with the last object that Sasuke dearly needed to bring._

_A stupid flower-vase. Why? Nobody will ever know._

_Sakura held the vase tightly in her hands as she ran towards Sasuke. As soon her her left foot hit a large puddle: Down she went, and so did the vase!_

_Sakura's eyes widened as she heard the sound of the vase break. She stared at the pieces that were shattered on the ground. She looked back up at Sasuke, who was fuming._

_"You broke..." He tried to speak clearly without yelling at her._

_"The vase..." Sakura cowered in fear. "I-I'm sorry Sasuke-kun!"_

_Sasuke sighed, he was obviously very angry at her._

_"Just get on the bus." Sakura glared at him. She did not like the way he was talking to her!_

_"Tch. It's just a stupid vase! Why must you freak out about it?!" Sasuke's glare silenced her._

_"This vase is part of my life! So if I would kill your pet, would you not freak out?!" Sakura glared at him again. When she got enough of him she turned and walked to the bus._

_"Tch, fucking ass-hole!" She yelled before she climbed up the steps, but she clearly heard Sasuke say:_

_"Hn. Fucking bitch..."_

**~End of Flashback~**

Sakura continued to stare out of the window as she was laying on the bed.

She heard a soft knock.

"Sakura-Chan?" It was Naruto.

"Were going to stop soon to eat. Wanna come out now? You've been in there ever since we left. So..." She heard his watch click.

"That's been 2 hours..." Sakura smiled a bit, but the flashback made her frown.

"Maybe Naruto..." She spoke back. She heard the blonde sigh, followed by his footsteps leaving to the front of the bus.

Sakura watched as Kakashi pulled in to a small Diner. The rain was still pouring down, so she barely heard Naruto call her name.

Knowing that she was very hungry, Sakura sat up and walked to the front.

Sakura seen that the door was opened. Sakura lifted her hood over her head and stepped off of the bus and walked into the Diner.

When she walked in Sakura noticed that there was a small crowed forming around the guys. Sakura wanted to ignore that and Sasuke, so she walked the the other side knowing the guy's eyes were watching her.

"Teme, was is she over there?" Naruto knew about the incident earlier, but he would've thought that Sakura would at least come sit and eat with them.

Sasuke continued to stare at Sakura. He just shrugged and went to order.

Sakura pulled her hoodie down and glanced at the order. She heard a gasp next to her.

Sakura glanced to her right and seen a small boy, about 7, smiling at her.

"A-Awe you S-Sakuwa H-Hawuno?!" Sakura giggled at how the boy pronounced her name. _'He's probably still learning his R's...' _Thought Sakura.

"Yes I am. Is something wrong?" She asked the young boy. He shook his head, but instead held up a pen and paper.

"Will you sign this f-fo m-e please...?" He asked sweetly. Sakura got sucked up in his cuteness. She smiled.

"Of course. What's your name, little guy?" The young boy smiled as if he were getting another race car.

"It's Rea Lukwa!" Sakura smiled and wrote down his name on to the paper and signed her name with it.

"Thank you!" Rea exclaimed as he ran to show his mother.

The guys had watched the whole seen.

Naruto and Dimuto were smiling, while Sasuke was scowling.

"Seems the drama queen is over her fit!" Sasuke yelled, but only to where Naruto, Kakashi, and Dimuto could hear.

The guys gave Sasuke a glare. Sasuke scoffed and went back eating his food.

"Hn."

Sakura walked up to the cash register and paid for her food. The cashier smiled and handed Sakura her money back.

Sakura turned and walked to Naruto and Dimuto.

"Hey Naruto, Kakashi, and Dimuto." They all greeted back. For about a minute Sakura talked to only them three, ignoring Sasuke as if she didn't know him.

Finally, Sasuke got fed up. "Sakura! Are you trying to ignore me?!" Sakura didn't glance at him, but others did.

"Sasuke, people are watching..." Dimuto warned.

"Let them! All Sakura is doing is being a _bitch!"_ He spat at the last word, earning a lot of gasps.

Sakura clenched her fists. It did not anger her that he called her that, but that fact that Rea and other children were here and he called her that.

Sakura extended her hand and slapped Sasuke across the face. Sasuke face jerked to the right as her hand slapped his face.

Sakura grabbed her purse, pulled up her hood and walked outside without saying a word.

Many people in the Diner glared at Sasuke, including Naruto, Kakashi, and Dimuto.

"That was low, Sasuke." Everyone else in the diner, besides Sasuke, nodded.

"Hn."

Naruto huffed before getting up. He slipped on his jacket and ran outside after Sakura.

Sakura sighed as she sat inside the small closet in the bus.

She didn't want to face him. Not _any_ of them.

Sakura heard a soft tap on the closet.

'Probably Naruto...' Sakura thought.

Sakura opened the door, but when she did she was surprised. It was Naruto, but Naruto was holding something.

He was holding a little teddy bear. "Here, Sakura-Chan..." He smiled and handed her the bear.

"...Naruto." She looked at the blonde and gave him a friendly hug. "Thank you."

They heard a slight cough. Sakura turned her head and seen Sasuke. "Are you going to talk to me now or what?" He asked.

Sakura didn't answer. Instead, she walked out of the closet and into her room. Sasuke was following her, but when he reached the door, it slammed in his face.

Sasuke growled. He knocked on the door, but it didn't open back up.

Sasuke turned around to see the others glaring at him. "Kakashi just start driving..."

The man sighed, but listened to the Uchiha anyway.

Sakura felt the bus move. She made a fast smile, knowing the faster they get there the faster she can get away from Sasuke.

Sasuke sat in the long couch on the bus. Dimuto was reading a magazine. He suddenly seen something important.

"Wait!" Sasuke suddenly yelled as he grabbed the magazine from Dimuto's hands.

Sasuke flipped back a couple pages until he spotted it.

"What is it Teme?" Asked Naruto as he walked and sat next to him. Sasuke read the story aloud:

"Uchiha Sasuke's band had just recently 'picked' up a new member. Named to be, Haruno Sakura. Daughter of famous, Hikaru Haruno of Haruno industires."

Naruto gave a gasp. "That's where I heard her last name!" Sasuke rolled his eyes and continued to read.

"Haruno gave her fist appearance a few days ago on Uchiha's last concert before they tour. _"She was amazing!" _Former, older brother of Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi had said. It also says that Sasuke has a few things for Miss Haruno. Is he just using her? Who knows?"

Sasuke tore the magazine apart and threw it in the trashcan. "Fuzzing jackasses!" He yelled violently.

Sakura had heard Sasuke cursing. At first she thought it was her, but she thought it would mostly be because of the magazine that Dimuto had shown her.

She curled the pillow closer to her chest and laid her head on it.

"Brother, Mother, Father..." She softly spoke.

"Please don't be mad..." Suddenly as on cue, her phone rang. Sakura reached over and looked at the I.D

"Father..." She slowly spoke before answering it.

"Hello?" She answered it.

"Sakura?"

"Hai?"

"Sakura...I'm so sorry for that night. It's just...The business really aggravated me that day. Can you forgive me?"

Sakura smiled.

"Of course! You're my father!" She heard a chuckle.

"That's my girl. So hows the tour going?" Her father sighed. She missed him and he missed her.

"It's...going great daddy. The guys are nice to me."

"That's wonderful to hear Sakura. Ino and Shikamaru are here. Wanna' talk to them?" He asked.

"Yeah."

Sakura waited a bit before a cheerful voice came on.

"Sakura! My not-so-little sister! How are you?!" Ino cried over the phone.

"I miss you, Saku!"

Sakura smiled.

"I miss you too. Hows everything going?" She heard Ino giggle.

"Great. Ugh! Here, lazy ass wants to talk!" Sakura laughed.

"Hey Saks!" She was happy to hear her friends voice.

"Hey Shikamaru! How are you doing?" She heard him chuckle.

"Good I guess. Miss the hell out of you though. It's not fun." Sakura held back her tears and continued to talk.

Little did she know a certain raven-haired boy was listening.

"Yeah..." Sasuke heard her talking.

"Haha! Seriously Shikamaru?! No way!" Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah sure! As soon as I get back! You too! Tell Ino I love her too! Bye!"

Sasuke gave a small grunt before he walked away to lay down.

**3:32 a.m**

Sakura kept on tossing and turning on the bed.

1, because Naruto was snoring.

and 2, because she couldn't fall asleep.

Sakura groaned and sat up. She opened the door quietly and walked to where the others where.

They had stopped at a Truck Station about 2 hours ago. Kakashi was about fall asleep, so Sasuke decided it would be best to stop and rest.

They would've gotten a Hotel, but they didn't need to waste money for only a couple hours.

Sakura walked down the aisle of the bus. It was pitch black, so she could barely see a thing.

Sakura suddenly gasped when the small light turned on.

"Sakura?" A very tired voice asked. Sakura turned around and gulped.

Sasuke rose an eyebrow.

"S-Sorry S-Sasuke...!" Sakura tried to run back to her room, but stopped when Sasuke gripped her arm tightly. Sakura winced in pain.

As soon as Sasuke realized he was hurting her, he loosened his grip.

"Sakura..." He lifted his hand up. Sakura's eyes widened. She tried to break out of Sasuke's grip, but it was too late.

However, when Sasuke's palm touched her cheek, Sakura was surprised that it was not full of anger. Only sadness.

"I'm sorry. It was just a stupid vase..." He spoke softly. Sakura giggled and nodded.

"Still, I'm sorry for breaking it." He chuckled.

"It's ok..." Sakura suddenly broke the silence by yawning. Sasuke smirked.

"You need to sleep. It will be a long drive until we reach our destination." Sakura sat down in the chair across from Sasuke.

"And that is where?" She asked. "Orlando, Florida." Sasuke started to laugh at Sakura's expression.

"Seriously?!" She sorta' screamed. Sasuke covered her mouth with his rough hand.

"Shh! I don't need everyone up." Sakura giggled. "Sorry!"

Sasuke just sighed. "Mhm. Go back to bed..." Sakura didn't move.

"Sakura?"

"Um...I can't sleep in there..." She said kind of nervous. "Why not?" Asked Sasuke.

"Naruto's snoring..." Sasuke made a slight laugh that caused Sakura to slightly blush.

"I figured that." Sasuke got up and walked to the other side of the bus.

"Um, Sasuke? What are you doing?" Her question was revealed when Sasuke pulled out a bed from the large closet.

"Ahh! That's why you guys said that, that closet was full!" She giggled and ran back to the room she was sleeping in before.

A few minutes later, Sakura came out holding her blanket and pillow. Sakura looked to her right and seen Sasuke already sleeping. She smiled and laid on the bed, placing the pillow under her head.

"Thanks Sasuke-Chan..." She murmered before falling asleep.

**~The Next Day~**

Sakura was suddenly woken up by a large object currently beating her on the head.

Sakura let out the loudest yell anyone could ever hear.

"STOP THAT WHOEVER IT IS!" Sakura Haruno was _not_ a morning person.

Sakura heard a chuckle. She sighed. "Of course...!" She turned to the culprit.

"I had a feeling it would be you, Naruto!" He gave her his sheepish grin.

"Aww! Thanks Sakura-Chan!" _'Idiot!'_Sakura thought.

"Dobe leave her alone. I told her not to bother her, didn't I?!" A very angry voice growled.

Naruto froze and turned to see Sasuke fuming.

Sakura's face widened in shock as she seen the young Uchiha's face. Someone had written on his face when he as asleep, and it must have been Naruto.

Sakura tried to hold it in as much as she could, but when Sasuke rose an eyebrow at her, she lost it.

Sakura fell off of the bed and on the ground laughing very loud. "Oh~My~God!" She said in-between laughs.

"Hn." Sasuke only grunted as he threw a pillow as the laughing girl.

"HEY!" She screamed at him, throwing an object at him. Which happened to be a, pan?

Sasuke ducked right before the pan impacted with his face. Sakura gasped when the pan did not hit Dimuto nor Kakashi, but Naruto.

The blonde fell to the ground, groaning.

"Sakura-Chan that hurt~..." He whined.

Dimuto chuckled a bit.

"Alright guys! Were here!" Sakura heard Kakashi yell. Sakura 'accidently' knocked Naruto back down when she ran to the window.

"Damn..." He cursed.

"Oh my god! Look! Ooh~" Sakura gasped at the trees, the ocean, the guys; Everything!

"Don't worry Sakura-Chan! This is just the beginning!" Dimuto smiled as he fixed his black/orange hair.

Sakura giggled. She could not wait until they got off of the bus!


	7. Jelous?

**His Advice**

**Part 7**

**Sakura Did What?**

_**X**_

"_Just a day,  
Just an ordinary day.  
Just trying to get by.  
Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he-"_

"Stop, Stop, Stop! That's wrong _again_, Sakura!"

Sakura growled. "Sasuke shut up! I am the one who is singing it, not you!"

The entire was inside the Studio setting up the song for the concert, for Sakura. However, Sasuke, had to keep saying what was wrong and right.

Naruto smirked and continued to play her song.

"_And as he asked if I would come along  
I started to realize  
That everyday he finds  
Just what he's looking for,  
Like a shooting-"_

"Stop!" Sakura threw her headphones at the onyx eyed boy. "Enough, Uchiha!" Just as they started to play, his phone rang. Sakura groaned and sat in the chair.

"Hello?" Sasuke answered.

Sakura heard a cheery voice on the other end of the phone. It was a girl. She seen Sasuke think about it.

"Yeah, come on down today and I'll see what you can do. If you can manage, and you're great- You're in!" **(A/N: No people it's not the dirty stuff! XD)**

Sakura paled. Was he trying to replace her? Certainly not!

"Hey Sakura…" Sakura turned and seen Kakashi smiling at her. "Take 10 okay?" She nodded and left the booth.

When Sakura entered the café she grabbed bottle water and gulped it down. "Hey, Hey! Did you hear?" Sakura heard two female workers talking. Curious, Sakura decided to eavesdrop.

"I heard that Sasuke Uchiha is firing that pink-haired girl and-"

"Taking in another girl, as long as she's good enough! I know I heard that too!" Sakura frowned and stared at the floor. When she made sure that the women were gone she slid down on the machine and sat on the floor.

She scoffed. "Now I see what you were after…" Just as Sakura was about to stand up a shadow loomed over her.

Sakura gasped and glanced to only to see Sasori. "Guess you heard about what Sasuke's planning, Huh?" Sakura banged the back of her head on the machine. "I trusted him…" Sakura spoke coldly.

Sasori shrugged. "That's how Sasuke does with girls. He brings them in for a bit then tosses them out like their nothing…"

_Sniff._

Sasori glanced down only to see Sakura's figure shaking with her head buried in her shoulders. "Hey, Hey. No need for tears…" Sakura glanced at Sasori and smiled.

A blushed slowly swept on his face. Sasori helped Sakura up.

"Did you ever talk to Kiba yet? I'm pretty sure he wants to talk to you…" Sakura shook her head. "I'm not ready yet…"

Sasori sighed. "I would just go ahead and get it over with…" The two teens walked down an empty hallway. Sasori stopped at the last door.

"The Killer Valentines…?" Sakura raised an eyebrow at the name. She's heard it, but she couldn't remember where.

When they opened the door Sakura noticed that there were a lot of people inside. Some were smoking, playing video games, or just chatting. And the worst part? They were all guys!

Sasori coughed earning the guy's attentions. "Guys, this is Sakura."

"Hey Sakura!" They all cheered. Sakura smiled and waved. "Hey. I'll be right back, so don't go anywhere, Okay?"

Sakura stood there for about twenty minutes until someone tapped on her shoulder. Sakura turned and widened her eyes.

"K-Kiba?"

**X**

The man in front of her grinned. "Hey Saks!" He hugged her. "How are you?" Sakura smiled slowly. He seemed like the old Kiba. "Good. You?"

Kiba chuckled. "Showbiz!" Never mind.

"What brings you here?" Sakura asked. Kiba only started to laugh. "Sakura, this is **my** band." Sakura's jaw dropped. Just for one band he needs so many people. He laughed. "Don't worry! Only seven of the guys here are in the band. The rest are friends." Sakura made an 'oh' shape of her mouth.

"Follow me, Sakura." Kiba stated as he walked on a balcony. When Sakura walked outside she sat on a chair. "I'm sorry for being such a jerk so long ago. It's just…If the paparazzi figured out that you are my best friend, they'd come after you." Sakura glared at him.

"Liar." She stated. Kiba raised his hands up in defense. "I swear on Akamaru and his pup's life!" Sakura scoffed. "Whatever! You can't just- Akamaru had pups?" Kiba nodded.

Sakura smiled. "When?" Kiba chuckled. "When I got Allie, it was only like three months later that I figured out she was pregnant. The pups should be about a 1 month now…" Sakura smiled.

"Want to see one?" Sakura glanced at him. "Huh?"

"What to see one? I kept at least one pup of the bunch." Sakura beamed with happiness. "Of course I do!"

Kiba and Sakura walked inside a large room. Three dogs suddenly ran up to her. "Hey Akamaru!" She hugged the dog that she hasn't seen since he was a newborn. She guessed the dog next to him was Allie. Finally, she landed on the puppy.

The puppy was fully blooded German shepherd all right. He looked it. Sakura picked up the puppy and started to pet him. "What's his name?" Kiba shrugged. "I never named him yet. You want to?"

"Ajax." Sakura said fast and quick. "Ajax sounds good for him…" Sakura smiled. Kiba laughed and patted Ajax's head. "Alight. Ajax then."

**X**

When Sakura arrived back at the hotel with Sasuke and the others they _all_ glared at her. "What?"

"Where were you?" Sasuke asked. Sakura was about to answer him but flashbacks came back into her mind;

"_Sasuke Uchiha is firing that pink-haired girl!"_

"_Taking in another girl, as long as she's good enough!"_

"_That's how Sasuke does with girls. He brings them in for a bit then tosses them out like their nothing…"_

Sakura glared at Sasuke. "Now what's with _your_ glare?" He asked her.

Sakura sat Ajax down next to her feet. "Like you don't know!" He remained silent.

"Heard that you were getting rid of me for a different girl!"

All of their expressions changed. Sakura scoffed and grabbed her suitcase. It was at the front door since she didn't set her clothes out yet. "But Sakura-Chan-"Naruto started to talk but Sakura waved him off.

"Whatever! You guys want me gone _that_ badly I'm gone! Let's go, Ajax!" Sakura let her dog out before she slammed the door.

"What's up with her, Teme?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shrugged. "I don't know…"

"She'll be back tomorrow anyway. Her home is miles and miles away…" The others agreed and went to bed.

…

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

The door opened. "Sakura?" Sakura stared at Sasori and Kiba in front of her. "C-Can I…join with you guys? Sasuke's being an ass…" Both men stared at her for a second, until they let her inside.

**X**

"Hey Teme! Wake up!" Sasuke groaned as someone tried to wake him up from his sleep. "Come on Sasuke!" It was Naruto. And Naruto never says Sasuke's first name unless it's an actual emergency. "What, Naruto?"

"Sakura-Chan isn't back yet, but…" Sasuke glared. "But what?" Naruto threw newspapers onto Sasuke's lap. "She's with them…"

Sasuke read the article;

**It was informed last night at 8:15(p.m) that Haruno Sakura had left Uchiha Sasuke's band, The Black Angerclaws, and had joined Inuzuka Kiba's band, The Killer Valentines. The young girl had said that the Uchiha was supposedly to fire her and cast her away and bring in a new girl. Quote from Haruno Sakura: "If I knew Sasuke was going to be like this, I would've never agreed to come with him or join his band." She stated to The Channel 12 News. "He has done nothing but made my life miserable ever since the first day I started. I don't see what women see in him…"**

Sasuke roared violently as he ripped the newspaper apart. "She left us! And said that to the press? That bitch!" Naruto frowned.

"But she's right…" Sasuke glared at him. "How?"

"You've done nothing but call her a bitch and such ever since we came. Maybe if you hadn't done that she would've stayed!" Naruto yelled violently as he slammed the door shut.

_**The Next Day. **_

The next day was better. That's what Sakura thought at least. Being away from someone who always teases you and crap is heaven!

Plus today The Killer Valentines would be going to practice their songs for the concert a couple next weeks from now. The worst part? Sasuke's band with be there as well…

'_Oh well…!'_ Thought Sakura as she slipped on her dress. She was going to sing on the first couple songs but her and Sasori would be dancing on the last song.

In the first three songs, Sakura would wear a Hot-Pink tight dress. It tied to the back of her neck, and hid her boobs well because there was a large gap between the straps.

Her second dress was a flower pink dress. It was to her legs, and had a diamond in the spot between her boobs. It was dark pink, then light pink. It was beautiful!

There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Sakura answered. Sasori walked in and smirked. "Oh? Look at you." Sakura blushed and walked out the door followed by Sasori.

When Sasori and Sakura arrived at the Concert Hall Sakura seen Sasuke's bus. Sakura groaned and opened the door of the car. She heard a chuckle and looked to the right. Sasori stared at her smirking.

"You'll be fine, Sakura. Okay?" Sakura huffed and nodded.

**X**

When they opened the door of the Concert Hall heads turned their way and awed at Sakura. She was **hot!**

All the eyes that stared at her were filled with lust, except four. Four that were filled with hate, hurt, and. . . . Okay _some _lust!

"Sasuke, She's gorgeous!" Sasuke agreed.

"She'll come back to us eventually…" However, Naruto, Dimuto and Kakashi did not agree.

"I don't think so Sasuke." Naruto spoke. "If she was going to come back she would've already…"

"Naruto's right…" Kakashi spoke.

Suddenly they heard loud heels coming their way. All of their heads turned and seen Sakura walking behind Sasori. Naruto and Dimuto's faces turned red when Sakura came closer.

They all had a good view of her (side) boobs and her butt. Sasuke had to admit. She was gorgeous!

However, those feelings changed in Sasuke when he watched Sakura walk past them all and not even spare a glance at them. "Tch. Brat…" Sasuke cursed under his breathe.

When Sakura entered their bands room she let out a gasp of air. "I thought I was going to die!" She whined. "Damn Sasuke…" She cursed.

"Hey, Sakura!" There was a knock on the door. "Yeah, Kiba?"

"Let's go! We've got to practice!" Sakura sighed and opened the door. She closed it and followed Kiba.

Sakura and Kiba arrived on the stage. Sasori gave Sakura her microphone. "Just stand next to me and keep singing. You can dance, but only a little. Remember, we do that at the end." Sakura laughed and nodded.

Sakura heard a few whistles and turned and saw that all he people that were gazing at her earlier were staring at her still, including Sasuke and the guys. Sakura knew where Sasuke and the guys were, but she didn't look that way.

Sakura smiled a bit and turned back to face Sasori. The lights went dim, and Sasori walked all the way to the right side of the stage as Sakura took the left.

A beat suddenly started to play and Sasuke and his band leaned in to hear.

"_(Y-yeah, y-yeah)  
(Y-y-uh, y-yeah)  
umhmmmm  
(Y-yeah, y-yeah)  
ohhh  
(Y-yeah, y-yeah)  
Ohhh  
Oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-ohhh"_

Sasori smirked and took a breath of air.

"_Hey girl, what's your name?  
L-u-v, I see your game  
It's okay, I do it too  
Make me want to play a fool"_

Sakura giggled a bit when he finished his part. She took the microphone firmly,

"_Here boy, sign the line  
Fools like you don't waste my time  
I ain't game to play with you  
Are you gonna follow through?"_

Sakura blushed when she finished her part. Sasori and Sakura both started to walk slowly closer to the center of the stage.

"_Step inside, we'll take a ride  
Bonnie, Clyde, you and I  
We can do this, do or die  
Why don't we just take a drive?_

Sounds gangster, I'm gangster  
We'll play the damn prankster  
Using up this bar we play  
Then we make our getaway"

When they reached the center of the stage, Sakura honestly felt Sasuke's eyes burn into her! She grinned at Sasori.

"_Electropop hot  
Funk addiction when I can't stop_

I may be your sweet spot  
Take me to your candy shop

Electropop hot  
Funk friction when it's getting hot

Feeling like it's getting hot  
Come on baby, what you got?

Electropop hot  
Funk addiction when I can't stop

I may be your sweet spot  
Take me to your candy shop

Electropop hot  
Funk friction when it's getting hot

Feeling like it's getting hot  
Come on baby, what you got?"

There were a few cheers. Sasori smirked and Sakura blushed.

"_Damn girl we're moving fast  
It's a movie, who's the cast?  
I can be your leading role  
Won't you let me take control?_

Like Juliet I'm femme fatal  
Take your pick, I'll play them all  
Each one to satisfy depending on the type of guy

I'm just a nervous type  
Put me in the spotlight  
I can talk this all night long  
Only if we take it home

Ohhh, that is not what I'm about  
Men without backing out  
That is how I strategize  
So hold your breath for this surprise"

Sasori and Sakura repeated the chorus and many of the people behind the curtains cheered louder.

"_Don't want to spend this night alone  
'Cause your just what I need  
I'll lock your digits on my phone  
For as much as I tease  
I know this affection may be temporary  
for night-like behavior, it is necessary  
But for tonight, yes we're doing it right  
But you got my number if you like what you like_

oohhhh-ohhhh- oh oh oh oh oh  
ooohhh-ohhhh oh  
mmhmmmmm"

When the song ended cheers broke out. Sasori chuckled and ruffled Sakura's hair. "Go get changed to your dress!"

Sakura nodded and ran to their band room. She quickly got changed and walked back out to the front.

She forgot to notice that Sasuke was watching her every move.

When Sakura walked outside in her dress Sasori had a different microphone on. Instead of holding one, he instead had one on his head. Like a headset pretty much.

"Ready?" He asked. Sakura nodded and grinned.

The lights completely went out this time. There were a few gasps and giggles.

"_There's a party in your bedroom all night long"_

Sasori spoke into the mic. His voice sounded auto tuned at first, but it changed. Besides, It makes the song sound cooler.

Sasori took Sakura's hand. They obviously didn't see a very angry Sasuke at the table behind them. Sasuke was squeezing his soda can so much that it just snapped in half. Naruto, Kakashi, and Dimuto shook In fear at their band leader's anger.

"_There's a party in your bedroom all night long  
There's a lot of talk about you  
'Cause there's a party in your bedroom all night long  
Pretty girl, it's your show  
Let it go when you're alone  
(x2)"_

Sakura and Sasori started to dance around. Every move Sakura made just turned Sasuke on even more.

'_This is going to end badly…_' He thought as a sudden bulge came across his pants. He turned his chair away so nobody could see.

"_This feels right don't say goodnight_

Walking down the street  
Keeping hush-hush on the scene  
No one knows you, such a mystery  
Opposite of fun, 'til you turn the power on  
Then you come out, turning up the heat"

Sasori and Sakura got more cheers and yells as they got more into the dancing. Their bodies were almost touching.

A dark aura was currently coming out of Sasuke; the other three had the table toppled over and were hiding behind it. The table was facing Sasuke so that anything Sasuke threw; it would hit the table and not them

"_There's a party in your bedroom all night long  
There's a lot of talk about you  
'Cause there's a party in your bedroom all night long  
Pretty girl, it's your show  
Let it go when you're alone"_

Sakura did her biggest move yet. She released Sasori's hand and started to twirl around. She had kept on twirling until the words came back, which was around 10!

Sakura went back to Sasori hand in hand and started to dance again.

Naruto and the other two were very unlucky at the moment. Because anything that Sasuke threw would just bust through the table. Naruto was weeping and writing his will.

"_There's a party in your bedroom all night long  
There's a lot of talk about you  
'Cause there's a party in your bedroom all night long  
Pretty girl, it's your show  
Let it go when you're alone  
(2)_

Lips sealed tight don't say goodnight"

When the song finally ended Sasori and Sakura bowed. Naruto and the other two were happy to see that it was over. However, Sasuke was still currently angry-no-pissed!

'_I'm getting a hold of her tonight!'_ Sasuke thought smirking.


	8. One Hell Of A Night

_**His Advice**_

_**Part 8**_

_**One Hell Of A Night**_

_**Thanks for the reviews! :D**_

_**Lemon is in this chapter, be warned!**_

_**X**_

The concert went perfectly as planned on that night. Sasori, Sakura, and Kiba sang many songs which caused the crowd to go crazy.

Afterwards, Sasuke and his bang started to sing. Sakura had thought Sasuke seemed tense through the concert, but oh well.

Sakura was laying on the long couch in Kiba's band room with Ajax laying at her feet. Sakura heard Sasori's door open. She looked up and seen him walked to the fridge and grab a soda. He glanced back at her. "Want one?" She shook her head and glanced back at the TV.

"What the hell are you watching?" Sasori asked as he sat on the lounge chair. "SpongeBob…" Answered Sakura. Sasori grabbed the remote control and changed the channel to a baseball game.

"What the hell, Sasori? I was watching that!" The red haired glared at her. "SpongeBob is for babies. You're not watching it anymore." Sakura sat up and growled.

"Sasuke let me watch it…" She whispered, Sasori obviously heard. "Well I'm not Sasuke!" Sakura stood up, hands on her hips. "No. You're not." She huffed and walked out of the band room.

As soon as Sakura reached outside, she was instantly crowded by the paparazzi. "Sakura! Sakura! Over here! What's your relationship with Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sakura shoved through half of them, but they just continued coming. "Sakura! Are you Sasuke's girlfriend?" Sakura took off in a sprint with the media following her.

Suddenly, an arm wrapped around Sakura's waist with a hand covering her mouth, and pulled her into an ally. Sakura muffled a scream. "Shh…Easy." Sakura froze.

_That voice…_

Sakura looked up to meet the suspect.

Onyx met Emerald. "S-Sasuke!"

Sasuke smirked. "Glad I came to the rescue?" Sakura was about to say yes, but then she remembered that she wasn't with his band anymore.

"What do you want?" She asked coldly as she shrugged out of his grasp. Sasuke rose an eyebrow and stared at her.

"Why'd you leave?" She didn't answer; instead she started to walk away, but Sasuke grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. "Answer me." He ordered.

Sakura tried to struggle free, but the more she did the more Sasuke's grip tightened.

"Please…Let me go…" Sakura pleaded, but Sasuke didn't listen.

Sakura was suddenly slammed against the brick wall and was caged in by Sasuke. "S-Sasuke?"

He looked up to her and glared. "Why did you leave?" He asked more calmly now. Sakura took a breath. She thought it was best to answer now. "I-I am always getting bitched at when I was with you guys. But when I am with Kiba and them…They…Don't judge me."

Sasuke continued to stare at her with an emotionless face. "There's a reason why I was doing that, Sakura-"

"What is it then?" Sasuke froze. He couldn't say it! No way! No way in _**Hell!**_

"I…can't." Sakura frowned at him. "And why not? I just told you why I left and joined Kiba, so you should tell me why you kept bitching at me!" She hollered at him. Sasuke growled and straightened back up.

"Alright." He started to speak. "The reason why I was doing them things was because I was protecting you." Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Protecting me? From what?" She asked him. Sasuke sighed. "From Sasori. I underestimated Kiba, I'm sorry." Sakura clenched her fists. "Why Sasori?"

"He's the one that came up with the rumor."

"What rumor?" Sakura glared at Sasuke. "The one where I was apparently going to fire you for some other chick. It's not true, Sakura. If I was casting you out, which I won't, I would at least drop you off at your house! Not cast you out in some different place where you're miles from home!"

Sakura froze. "He made it up?" Sasuke nodded. "Sasori paid some girls to go and spread it around." Sakura suddenly glared at him. "Then who was the chick from the call you had earlier?" Sasuke made a slight chuckle. "That was my mother. Her, my father and Itachi are coming down here.

Sakura felt like an idiot. "I…I'm…" She slid to the ground and landed on her knees. She started to cry. "I'm so sorry! I said them horrible things to the press when it wasn't even true! Oh my god, I am an idiot!" She bawled. Sasuke frowned.

"You're not an idiot. It was mostly my fault." She glanced up at him. "I was the one you called you a bitch all the time…I'm sorry." Sakura widened her eyes. Sasuke just…Apologized?

Sakura laughed a bit, but it slowly down. "But…What about Kiba and the others?" Sasuke smirked. "I already informed Kiba. He said he's firing Sasori once he gets back from the mall. He said he wishes you the best of luck and to drop by anytime. And other stuff." Sasuke stated as he read a letter Kiba gave him for Sakura.

He handed the letter to Sakura and she slowly read it. Sakura giggled a bit. "Kiba…"

She looked up to Sasuke. "I'll be back later." He frowned. "But…Why not now?" Sakura smirked. "I have business to take care of." Sasuke smirked a bit. He waved by to Sakura, turned around and got into his car and drove away.

Sakura started to walk back to Kiba's band place. "Sasori, you're in deep shit!"

**X**

When Sakura arrived the press was still there. They spotted Sakura and charged towards her.

"Sakura! Sakura! Please, what is the relationship between you and Uchiha Sasuke?" Sakura smiled. She was going to answer these questions.

"My relationship with Sasuke, is a normal one. We're friends as you could say, he always helps me out when I need I need and protects me when something wrong happens." Sakura smiled.

"So you don't hate the Uchiha?" Sakura shook her head.

**X**

"Hey Sasuke!" Dimuto called. "Look at this!"

Sasuke walked into the living room. "What, Dimuto?"

Naruto pointed at the TV. Sasuke glanced at it and seen Sakura. Sakura widened his eyes and sat down.

"**I did hate Sasuke at first when I thought he was trading me in for someone else."**

"**What do you mean by "thought?" **Sakura grinned.

"**Simple. Sasori had paid some girls to spread the rumor around. Kiba Inuzuka had no idea about this until Sasuke had contacted him. Sasori's job is planning to end soon."**

Sasuke smirked.

"**So are you going back to the Uchiha's band?"**

"**Absolutely!"**

"**Do you love or care about Sasuke?"**

The last question had seemed to caught her off guard, but because she thought Sasuke wasn't at his band room by now, and that Naruto and the others were doing something else. She told the truth.

"…**Yes."**

Sasuke watched as Sakura walked into the backstage. Sasuke smirked wildly.

**X**

When Sakura arrived to the band room she found that the place was trashed. Plants were ripped apart, vases were broken, and the TV was busted. "Hello?" She called out.

Suddenly, Sakura seen Sasori charge at her. "You bitch!" He grabbed her by the hair. "Why the hell would you tell them that?"

"Why? Was it true or something?" She yelled at him. Sasori smirked.

"Yep. Every single one of it." Sakura froze. "You bastard!" Sasori chuckled and pulled on Sakura's hair harder. A gasp escaped her lips.

"I am a bastard, but you're a fucking bitch for telling the press that!" With that, Sasori flung Sakura into the large mirror, shattering it into pieces. Sakura let out a soft scream as she felt the glass scrape her skin.

Sakura felt her arms, legs and head bleeding. Just as Sasori started walking to Sakura to hit her again, he was suddenly picked up and thrown across the room. Sakura looked to see who thrown him.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" He looked **very** angry. His eyes were no longer black, but blood red. His black hair was all spiked up, and he had a dark aura coming out of him.

"Keep your hands off of my girl!" Sakura froze and flushed red. _His girl?_

Suddenly, the police started to come in and grab Sasori. Sasori glared at Sakura before he was dragged away. Sakura, however, was still shocked.

_His girl…_

_His_

…

_Girl…_

…

_I'M HIS GIRL!_

Sasuke glanced at Sakura. He bent down and smirked at her. "Yes, you're my girl." She flushed even more. "S-Since when?" He chuckled.

"Well since I watched you on the news." She paled. "YOU WERE WATCHING IT?" Sasuke nodded.

"Ah, and I care you too." Sakura giggled a bit. Sasuke glanced at her scrapes. "C'mon let's get those back home and take care of them." Sakura nodded and followed Sasuke out of the building.

**X**

When they arrived back, Naruto, Dimuto and Kakashi all smiled and hugged Sakura. "Welcome back, Sakura-chan!" Naruto cheered. Sakura giggled.

She suddenly felt something grab her wrist and pull. She looked and seen Sasuke pulling her towards the bathroom. "S-Sasuke-kun what are you doing?" He showed her the bandages. "Oh…" She giggled.

After Sasuke cleaned the bandages and such, he walked back into the bedroom. His door was shut, but Sakura never remembered it being shut. Sakura turned to Sasuke, but just as she did she noticed hm undressing. "Oh my god! What are you doing?" She screamed.

He stood there confused. "Getting ready for bed?"

"While I'm in here?" He sighed.

"Then leave." Sakura huffed and started towards the door. When she opened it, it was suddenly shut back closed. "What the-"She looked up. "Sasuke?" Sasuke had one of his hands pressed on the door which prevented it from opening. "Sakura…" He spoke in his deep and husky voice.

Sakura turned and as soon as she did her lips were touched by Sasuke's. Sakura's eyes widened at first, but they slowly closed. The next thing, Sakura knew was that they were on the bed with Sasuke on top.

Sasuke had to admit. Sakura looked gorgeous. He bent down and kissed her lips again as he slipped her shirt off of her. Sakura was nervous, but Sasuke was as well.

Sasuke leaned in and started to kiss Sakura's neck, which caused Sakura to let out a moan. Hopefully the others are sleeping. After a few seconds, Sakura bra was off. Sakura flushed and covered herself with her arms. Sasuke grabbed her arms and removed them away from her breasts.

"Don't do that. You look lovely." She continued to blush. Just as Sasuke started to remove her jeans, Sakura stopped him. "Not until you remove something." It was Sakura's turn to smirk. Sasuke huffed and pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it somewhere else in the room.

"Better?" He smirked when she leaned in and kissed him on the lips. "Much."

Sasuke's manhood suddenly hardened once Sakura started to unbutton his jeans. Sasuke had to help a bit of course. Sasuke ripped the jeans off and tossed them aside. Next were to go, were Sakura's jeans. Sasuke took them off a lot faster than Sakura took his off.

Sasuke started to plant kisses on her neck and lower to her stomach. Sakura squeaked a bit when she felt Sasuke's large rough hand massage her left breast. Sasuke smirked and continued to massage and suck her next. Sakura let out a moan, which turned Sasuke on.

Sasuke reached down and before Sakura could even blink, her panties were off. She was now fully exposed/naked in front of Sasuke. Sasuke smirked as she slipped his boxers off of him, his member sprang free. Sakura was about to giggle, but she knew that would ruin his ego.

Sasuke pressed his body closer to Sakura. The only thing that could come between there was air. Rarely. Sakura let out an even bigger moan when Sasuke decided to massage both breasts. He let out a slight chuckle as he smirked.

He placed at her entrance. "Are you sure, Sakura?" He did want her, but if she didn't want to, he wouldn't. Uchiha Sasuke does not rape women.

Sakura smiled and kissed him on the lips. Sasuke frowned as she tried to dominate. He bit her bottom lip slightly which caused to gasp. Sasuke took the chance and slipped his tongue inside of her. Sakura choked a bit when she felt Sasuke shove his tongue in her mouth.

Sasuke smirked when she decided to battle him (with their tongues), of course Sasuke won. "I'm sure, Sasuke-kun." She smiled up at him. Sasuke nodded.

Sasuke kissed her lips just as he entered her. He knew she was a virgin, from the way she acted. Sakura let out a cry, but it was only silenced by Sasuke's lips on her. Sasuke paused a bit to let her adjust to him. When it seemed like she calmed down a bit, Sasuke started to thrust into her.

Sasuke's lips left hers as he began thrusting in and out of her. Sakura continued to moan.

"F-Faster…" She whispered in his ear. Sasuke smirked and began to increase his speed. Sakura moaned and laid her head back on the pillow.

"H-Harder!" She said louder. Sasuke began to pound both inside and out of her, which caused Sakura to let out a larger moan.

"S-Sasuke!" Sasuke was on the edge of collapsing. He pounded into her a few more times before he fell on her, panting.

Sasuke rolled off of Sakura and laid on his back on the bed. He glanced over at Sakura, she was panting really hard.

Sasuke smirked. He reached his arm over her waist and pulled her closer.

"Night, Sasuke-kun…"

"Ah…"


	9. The News

_**His Advice**_

_**Part 9**_

_**The News**_

_**X**_

Sakura's eyes opened up. She noticed that it was already morning. She yawned and stretched. Her left hand had hit a warm object. She turned and looked to see Sasuke staring down at her.

"Hm, nice morning hello." He smirked down at her. Sakura took her hand away from his face and giggled.

"Sorry Sasuke-kun…" He pulled Sakura in for a kiss and chuckled again. "It's ok. But…"

"But?"

He smirked. "I wonder if the others heard us last night." Sakura's face became red.

Sasuke yawned and glanced at the clock next to him.

"Ugh," He wiped his face with his hands. "We've got to go to the studio in an hour…" He got up from the bed. Sakura turned away and blushed when she noticed his member.

She heard Sasuke chuckle. He leaned in from behind her and grabbed her wrist. She let out a squeak. "Heh. Hurry up and get dressed."

Sakura sighed. "Okay…" She placed a robe on and walked over to her room across the hall. She hurried and placed new clothes on.

When she came out and walked into the living room, Naruto, Kakashi and Dimuto were smirking at her. "What?"

Naruto smirked. "Gosh, Sakura-Chan!"

"…What?"

"You kept screaming last night…" Her face became redder than usual. When she tried to back up she only found her back pressed against Sasuke's muscular body.

Sasuke glared at all the men, who flinched back.

"Piss off." He snarled. They all chuckled.

"We're joking! We figured you guys would get together sooner or later." Sakura started to fiddle with her fingers.

"Sakura's embarrassed…" Dimuto chuckled.

Sasuke sighed. "Whatever. Come on guys, we got to go to the studio…" He pulled Sakura by the hand out of the room. The others followed, chuckling.

When they reached the studio, Sakura awed at the big room. Naruto laughed at her. "What?" She asked. Naruto just shook his head.

"Okay people!" Came a deep voice. Sakura turned around and she saw a man with blonde that was smooth and still. He had sunglasses on, so Sakura couldn't really make out his eyes.

"Naruto and Dimuto go!" They both walked inside and started to sing.

When they finished it was Sasuke's turn, then after him was Sakura.

"Let's go sweet pea!" Shouted the man. Sakura walked inside the room and placed the headphones on.

Sakura started to hear a beat coming; she waited until she started to sing.

_**Mama, Papa forgive me**_

Out of sight, Out of mind  
Out of time, To decide

Do we run?, Should I hide?  
For the rest, Of My life

Can we fly?, Do I stay?  
We could lose, We could fail

In the moment, It takes  
To make plans, Or Mistakes

She paused and looked out of the glass mirror. The guys were nodding their heads.

_**Thirty minutes, a blink of an eye  
Thirty minutes, to alter our lives  
Thirty minutes, to make up my mind  
Thirty minutes, to finally decide**_

Thirty minutes, to whisper your name  
Thirty minutes, to shoulder the blame  
Thirty minutes, of bliss, thirty lies  
Thirty minutes, to finally decide

Sasuke leaned in to hear her voice. She was amazing. He always loved to hear her sing.

_**Carousels, in the sky  
That we shape, with our eyes**_

Under shade, silhouettes  
Casting shade, Crying rain...

Can we fly? Do I stay?  
We could lose, we could fail...  
Either way

Options change, Chances fail  
Trains derail

Thirty minutes, a blink of an eye  
Thirty minutes, to alter our lives  
Thirty minutes, to make up my mind  
Thirty minutes, to finally decide

Thirty minutes, to whisper your name  
Thirty minutes, to shoulder the blame  
Thirty minutes, of bliss, thirty lies  
Thirty minutes, to finally decide

To decide, to decide, to decide, to decide  
to decide, to decide, to decide, to decide

When Sakura finished everyone clapped for her. "Great job, Sakura!" Suddenly, Sakura's face became pale. "Sakura!" Sasuke yelled at her. "Are you ok?"

Sakura didn't answer. Instead, she ran straight to the bathroom and started to vomit. All the guys frowned. "Sakura…?" Sasuke asked as he walked towards her. Sakura clenched the toilet as she hurled again. She tensed when she felt someone touch her back.

"S-Sasuke…"

He bent down towards her level. "You need to rest." She shook her head. "No. I'm fine…" She sigh a bit. She took big breaths before she stood back up and walked out to the others.

"You ok, Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked her. She nodded. "Probably something I just ate…"

'_Hopefully…'_ Thought Sakura.

"Okay. Well that's it for today." The blonde haired man said. "Hope you feel better, Miss Haruno."

"Ah." Sasuke helped her walked back to the car. When she got inside she suddenly felt her stomach bubble.

She let out a groan and leaned forward, clenching her stomach.

"Sakura-Chan?"

"Take us to the hospital." Sasuke ordered.

"No!" Sakura yelled, taking breaths.

"Sakura! Something is wrong with you!"

"No there is not! Take me back to the house!" Sasuke sighed. He nodded towards Kakashi and he drove them home.

As soon as they opened the door, Sakura ran into the bathroom and hurled again.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and walked after her, shutting the door behind him.

"I'm taking you to the hospital."

"NO!" Sakura yelled violently as she continued to hurl.

"Damn it, Sakura! You're sick!" Sasuke argued.

"I just probably got a bug-" Sasuke interrupted her. "A serious one! I'm taking you and that's that!"

Seeing no point of arguing, Sakura only sighed and nodded her head. Sasuke bent down and picked her up bridal style and carried her into the living room. "I'm taking her to the hospital."

The others nodded and jumped up, following him.

Sasuke got into the car, still holding Sakura. He caressed her hair with his thumb.

When they reached the hospital, Sasuke helped Sakura walked inside. "May I help you?" A women asked. "Yes, Haruno Sakura is feeling ill. She keeps vomiting non-stop and we would want to know what's wrong with her." Kakashi told her.

The woman nodded. "Right this way, Miss Haruno."

_**X**_

They guys have been waiting for almost two hours for Sakura to come back out.

"Teme?" Sasuke looked at Naruto. "Hm?"

"Do you think she'll be ok?"

"Hn." Sasuke shrugged.

Suddenly, they heard the door opened. They looked over and seen Sakura walking out with a shocked look on her face.

"Sakura?" Sasuke ran to her. "What's wrong?" Sakura looked at the others. She started at the paper in her hands before she handed it to Sasuke.

"I'm pregnant…"

Their eyes widened and Sasuke read the paper. So many things were going through his mind right now, but the biggest one was:

'…_I'm going to be a dad?'_


	10. I Hate You!

_**His Advice**_

_**Part 10**_

_**I hate you!**_

_**X**_

She laid there on the couch, staring up at the TV. SpongeBob was on, Sakura's favorite show and the one she _always _laughs at. Except for today. Not now.

Naruto was sitting on the small char, staring at her with sadness in his eyes. He could tell that Sakura was scared, same with Sasuke.

After Sakura had told the Band about her news, Sasuke walked outside and got inside of his car and sat there until Kakashi, Sakura, Dimuto, and Naruto came outside, got in the car, and drove away.

When they reached their room, Sasuke walked inside his room and locked himself in there. Sakura had decided to lie on the couch and she had not moved since then, and Sasuke hadn't come out of his room either.

Dimuto had decided to talk the Doctors and ask what would be best for the child.

"Well the doctor said that you were just throwing up because of the spicy food last night that you ate. Don't eat it again, especially with the baby now." Dimuto said as he hung up the phone and walked over to Sakura.

Sakura slowly nodded. She hadn't talked ever since she had lied down. Sighing, Sakura had decided to change the channel, but she stopped once her eyes had hit something.

"**In the news today we had spotted Sasuke Uchiha and his band leaving the Hospital. He seemed to be rather angry about something. We all were wondering what it was, until Sakura had come out of the Hospital sad. My guess? She's pregnant. Kids need to be wearing condoms now-a-days. Looks like Uchiha's fame is going to go downhill. All thanks to Sakura-"**

_Crack._

Everyone's eyes, but Sakura's, were wide as they had watched her release the remote fully speed at the TV. The TV was now broken, cracked.

Sakura sat on the couch and suddenly broke down. She laid her head on her knees and let out a large scream followed by sobs. "Fucking Paparazzi!" She yelled.

Naruto frowned. He got up and sat next to Sakura. He placed one arm around her and the other on her hands. Sakura's sobs became soft as she felt Naruto try to comfort her. "It will be ok. Sasuke just needs time to think."

"About what?" She choked out. Naruto sighed and started to rock Sakura to calm her down more. "He just needs to…figure out how to say this. I'm positive that he wants this child, Sakura. Who wouldn't?"

Sakura raised her head. She looked at the others. "Be serious. Do you _really_ believe that Sasuke wants this baby?" They were quiet for about five minutes. Then, Kakashi rose and sat on the other side of Sakura.

"Yes, Sakura. Sasuke cares for you very much." She smiled. "Thank you guys…" Just then, they all heard Sasuke's door open. Because Naruto was holding Sakura, he felt her become tense.

They watched as Sasuke walked out of his door and turn to them. Sakura's eyes were wide. She was scared. She had lowered just as Sasuke's door opened. _'I don't want to hear his answer…_' She though, tears already coming out.

Just then, her comforter and Kakashi had got up and sat back where they were seated before. Sakura clenched onto her hands ever more when she felt someone sit next to her. And that someone was Sasuke.

She suddenly felt her body being pulled into his. "It will be ok…" He whispered to her. Sakura clenched the back of his shirt and lets out a few sobs. "S-Sasuke…" She sniffed. "Hn?"

How could she ask this…?

How…?

….

….

Can…?

…

"Do you really want this baby?"

There! She got it out, but just as she asked that she tried to jump up, but she felt him pull her back down. Sasuke was staring into her eyes. "What do you think, Sakura?"

Shrug.

He sighed and pulled her in again. He combed through her hair as he heard her let out a sniffle. "I want this baby, Sakura. I just…never thought that this would have happened." He heard her let out a little giggle. "Me either."

The others agreed. Sakura suddenly let out a yawn; she turned around and rested her head on Sasuke's chest when he had lied down. She instantly fell asleep.

Around 10:35 Naruto was trying to convince Sasuke in going to a pub. Because they were in the band, they would be let in easily.

"Come on, Sasuke! Come with me!" Naruto whined. The other guys were going to the pub; the only one left was Sasuke. Just one problem. Sasuke was forbidding to leave when Sakura was resting. "No! Sakura is pregnant and anything can happen!"

Dimuto sighed. "Like a day out of nine months, Sasuke! What will happen?" Sasuke sighed. "Fine. Let me tell Sakura." He grabbed his keys and walked to the pink haired girl resting. "Sakura. The guys and I are going to the pub. Will you be ok?"

Sakura yawned a bit and opened her eyes. "Yeah. I'll be fine. What time will you be home?" Sasuke looked back at Naruto for an answer. He just shrugged. "About 12, Sakura-Chan." Naruto answered her.

Sakura nodded and got up. "Ok then. Have fun." Sasuke nodded and gave a kiss on Sakura's lips before he left with everyone else. Sakura laughed a bit then walked to the kitchen and grabbed a couple snacks before she walked back to the TV and watched SpongeBob.

**_-At the Pup-_**

"This was the dumbest thing you ever convinced me into, Naruto!" Sasuke yelled over the loud music. Kakashi was out with some random girls dancing. Dimuto was…somewhere. And Naruto and Sasuke were sitting at the bar…sitting.

"Oh lighten up, Teme!" Naruto picked up a drink. "Here! Have a drink!" He handed it to Sasuke, who sighed. After the first few sips, Sasuke decided that the drink was good and continued to drink it down.

"Whoa! Hey! Bartender, another round over here!"

**_-To Sakura-_**

Sakura sighed. Again. She fiddled with the covers she was under. It was one-thirty seven in the morning and none of the guys have returned. Including Sasuke.

Just then, the door opened to reveal all of the guys. Drunk.

"Hey S-Sakura-C-Chan…" Naruto slurred. Kakashi suddenly fell, but he got right back up and walked to his room. Dimuto had already walked in there when he entered. "Why were you guys so late?" Sakura glared.

Naruto whined. "S-Sorry Sakura-Ch-Chan…" She sighed and pushed Naruto towards his room. "Well?" She asked Sasuke. "What?" He raised an eyebrow. "Oh god! Your breathe is horrible!" Sakura coughed, smelling the alcohol. Sasuke sighed and wobbled to the couch.

"You're breathe doesn't smell any nicer." Sakura glared. "Excuse me? My breathe does not smell like beer!" He groaned. "Oh god. Shut up!" Sakura glared. "You always have to bitch about the slightest thing. This is exactly why when the child is born I am kicking your ass out!" Sakura's eyes widened and gasped.

"What…?" She asked him. He chuckled. "What? You honestly think that I wanted to keep this child? Tch. I just want you both out."

…

_**SMACK**_

...

"You bastard! You lied to me!" Sakura screamed to him. Sasuke blinked a bit. "Sakura? Wha-" But before he could say anything she cut him off. "Fine…" He became confused. "What?" She walked to the her room and about ten minutes later she walked back out with her two suitcases full and packed, but messy. "If you want me gone, I'm gone!" Sakura yelled as she walked towards the door.

"Sakura! Stop!" Sasuke had no idea what was going on. But that didn't stop Sakura. She opened the front door and took one step out, but she stopped and turned. "One more thing, Sasuke…" He frowned. "Sakura please-"

…

"I hate you!" Which was all Sakura said before she walked out and slammed the door shut.

…

Sasuke stood there for a few seconds, before he came back. "Sakura! Wait!" He opened the door and ran outside. He looked all over to find Sakura. But when he did, she was already inside the Taxi, leaving.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled as he ran after the Taxi, but he couldn't keep up. Sasuke ran back inside the house and searched for his keys. That's when it dawned on him. They rode a Taxi back here, and Sakura is definitely gone far by now, plus he had no idea where she went. Sasuke Uchiha had no way of catching Sakura.

That's when Sasuke cried. He cried as much as he did before. He fell to his knees and held his head. "Sakura…" He cried out.

He cried even harder as he remembered the three words she last said to him.

…

'_I hate you!"_

…

However, Sasuke had no idea what went wrong. He couldn't even remember what they fought about. He glanced around the room for help, and that's when he seen it.

A camera. It was facing where Sakura and him just fought.

Sasuke ran over to it and pulled out the recorded tape just then. He placed the tape inside the VCR and played it.

A screen popped on and he noticed Sakura had just thrown a remote at the TV. "Fucking Paparazzi!" He heard her scream. He watched as Naruto walked over to her and comforted her. _**"He just needs to…figure out how to say this. I'm positive that he wants this child, Sakura. Who wouldn't?"**_ Is what he heard Naruto say to Sakura.

Which was true. He wanted this baby more than anything in the world, other than Sakura.

Sasuke fast-forward it to where they arrived.

He inched in closely and watched.

_**...**_

_**Naruto whined. "S-Sorry Sakura-Ch-Chan…" She sighed and pushed Naruto towards his room. "Well?" She asked him. "What?" He raised an eyebrow. "Oh god! Your breathe is horrible!" Sakura coughed, smelling the alcohol. He sighed and wobbled to the couch.**_

"_**You're breathe doesn't smell any nicer." Sakura glared. "Excuse me? My breathe does not smell like beer!" He groaned. "Oh god. Shut up!" Sakura glared. "You always have to bitch about the slightest thing. This is exactly why when the child is born I am kicking your ass out!" Sakura's eyes widened and gasped.**_

Sasuke widened his eyes. "Why the fuck did I say that? What…NO!"

"_**What…?" She asked him. He chuckled. "What? You honestly think that I wanted to keep this child? Tch. I just want you both out."**_

…

_**SMACK**_

...

"_**You bastard! You lied to me!" Sakura screamed to him. He blinked a bit. "Sakura? Wha-" But before he could say anything she cut him off. "Fine…" He became confused. "What?" She walked to the her room and about ten minutes later she walked back out with her two suitcases full and packed, but messy. "If you want me gone, I'm gone!" Sakura yelled as she walked towards the door.**_

"Sakura…" Sasuke frowned.

"_**Sakura! Stop!" He had no idea what was going on. But that didn't stop Sakura. She opened the front door and took one step out, but she stopped and turned. "One more thing, Sasuke…" He frowned. "Sakura please-"**_

"_**I hate you!" Which was all Sakura said before she walked out and slammed the door shut.**_

Sasuke lowered his head and clenched it. "Why in the hell did I say that? Couldn't she tell that I was drunk, and that people don't mean stuff usually when their drunk! Fuck!"

...

Later that morning Sasuke had shown the tape to the others.

...

"Wow, Sasuke…" Naruto glared at him. "Why the fuck would you say that?" Sasuke shook his head. "I don't know! The damn alcohol got to me…"

Kakashi sighed. "Well…You better go apologize to her. Or else, you won't ever see the child or her…" Sasuke sighed and walked to his room.

The first thing he noticed his guitar. He walked over to it and thought for a moment. That's when it dawned on him! He'll make a song for Sakura!

He started to play the guitar and sing…


	11. I'm sorryThe End

**.:His Advice:.**

**.:Chapter 11:.**

**The End**

**Yes, Yes I know. Sakura is walking out a lot. -Shrug- Just how the story is going.**

**X**

Sakura sighed as she got ready for tonight. Tonight was her first concert. _Alone._ She had recently arrived home and told her family the news. Of course, being as protective as they are, Sakori and Sakura's father wanted to go and kill Sasuke. However, Sakura's mother disapproved.

Now, Sakura's parents and Sakori were waiting for Sakura in the car; all she had to do was finish dressing. After she was finish dressing, Sakura checked herself in the mirror, grinned, and walked out of the house. "Ready?" Sakura's father asked, for he was driving. Sakura nodded as she buckled her seat belt.

When they arrived, Sakura already saw the fans. "Early already?" Sakori chuckled. "Concert doesn't start for another two hours, right?" Sakura nodded as she smiled, knowing that the fans loved her a lot.

Sakura walked inside the small room. She plopped on the couch and clicked on the TV remote. Sakura's parents were out on the balcony, gazing at the view. Sakura kept switching channels, because there was nothing on. Not even SpongeBob!

"_**It seems that ever since Sakura Haruno had left Uchiha Sasuke things have changed." **_Sakura stopped at the news channel and decided to listen. _**"It seems because that Sakura had taken the baby away from Sasuke, he's moved on. It's to be known that he is now dating a woman named, Karin. Wonder if she'll get pregnant as well."**_

Sakura stared at the TV as the news reporter continued talking. "Forget him, Saks." Sakura nodded. "Yeah you're right…I'll just relax until the show." She turned the TV off and laid on the couch.

"Sakura, are you ready?" The stage manager called to her as she ran up to him. "Yeah. We're almost ready?" She referred to the band. They nodded. "Good." Sakura stood behind the curtain as she heard the announcements.

"_Everybody~ please give a big welcome to Haruno Sakura!"_

The crowd cheered as the curtain lifted away, only to reveal Sakura. The band immediately started to play a beat. Sakura grinned as the crowd realized the beat. She brought the mic close to her lips and began to sing.

_**It took too long it took too long  
It took too long for you to call back  
and normally I would just forget that  
Except for the fact it was my birthday  
My stupid birthday**_

_**I played along I played along  
I played along  
It rolled right off my back  
But obviously my armor was cracked  
what kind of boyfriend would forget that?  
Who would forget that?  
The type of guy who doesn't see  
what he has until she leaves  
don't let me go  
Cause without me you know you're lost  
Wise up now or pay the cost  
Soon you will know**_

Lights begun to flash and Sakura started to move around a lot.

_**You're not living  
Till you're living, living with me  
You're not winning  
Till you're winning, winning me  
You're not getting  
Till you're getting, getting to me  
You're not living till you're living,  
living with me**_

_**This is the potential breakup song  
Our album needs just one  
Oh baby please, please tell me**_

We got along we got along  
We got along until you did that  
Now all I want is just my stuff back  
Do you get that?  
Let me repeat that  
I want my stuff back!  
You can send it in a box  
I don't care  
Just drop it off  
I won't be home  
Cause without me you know you're lost  
Minus you, I'm better off  
Soon you will know

_**You're not living  
Till you're living, living with me  
You're not winning  
Till you're winning, winning me  
You're not getting  
Till you're getting, getting to me  
You're not living till you're living,  
living with me**_

You can try you can try  
You know that I'd know it'd be a lie  
Without me you're gonna cry  
So you better think clearly, clearly  
Before you nearly, nearly messed up the situation  
That you're gonna miss dearly, dearly  
Come on!

You're not living  
Till you're living, living with me  
Till you're winning, winning me  
You're not getting  
Till you're getting, getting to me  
You're not living till you're living,  
living with me

This is the potential breakup song  
Our album needs just one  
Oh baby please please, tell me

This is the potential makeup song  
Please just admit you're wrong  
Which will it be which will it be

Sakura bowed and took deep breathes as she heard the crowd cheer. "Thank you! Now…Here's a new song that I've been working on. You guys get to hear it tonight!" Screams and cheers were her reply.

Sakura turned back to the band and did a slight nod. The drummer smirked, understanding. The pianist nodded and started to play a melody. Sakura held her hands up in the air and started to clap her hands, signaling the crowd to clap to the beat.

_**Got my eye on a boy  
He's eyeing me back  
It's looking real good  
This could be it  
And I know that all of you girls  
Would love to steal him away**_

He bought me a drink  
I thanked him real sweet  
It's always so nice when you first meet  
And I know that all of you women would love to steal him away  
So I'm warning you

Better keep your hands off my  
Better keep your hands off my  
Better keep your hands off my potential new boyfriend  
Building up an appetite  
You can look but you can't bite  
Better keep your hands off my potential new boyfriend

_**Pretty as a picture  
Coming' on so strong  
He's twisting my ignition key  
Turn my motor on  
But anyone can see, all his attention's on me  
Give us some privacy**_

Better keep your hands off my  
Better keep your hands off my  
Better keep your hands off my potential new boyfriend  
Better keep your hands off my  
It's a waste of time to try  
Better keep your hands off my potential new boyfriend

Leave us alone tonight  
Then if it don't work out right  
He's all yours  
Until then

Better keep your hands off my  
Better keep your hands off my  
Better keep your hands off my potential new boyfriend  
They keep crowding' in on me  
He smiles rather inauspiciously  
Better keep your hands off my potential new boyfriend

Better keep your hands off my  
Better keep your hands off my  
Better keep your hands off my potential new boyfriend  
Building up an appetite  
You can look but you can't buy  
Better keep your hands off my potential new boyfriend

Sakura gave a kiss towards the crowd. "I love you, Sakura!" She heard on of the fans cheered. She smiled and nodded to them. Suddenly, out in the crowd; fans suddenly became calm. "What's wrong out there?" Sakura asked through the mic. Then, she found out what was wrong.

"Sakura…" Sakura stepped back. "Get away from me, Sasuke!" When Sasuke took a step forward, Security Guard blocked his path. "Let me through!" He yelled to them. They shook their heads. "Miss Haruno does not want you present. Please leave…" Sasuke sighed. "Sakura, at least let me play the new song…" Sakura glared. But Sasuke didn't move. "Please?" He asked which caused Sakura to stumble back. "Let me play the song, and I will be gone forever."

Sakura nodded slowly. The security guards let him through so that he could get on the stage. Sasuke sat on a stool that a band member brought from the back. Dimuto, Kakashi, and Naruto suddenly appeared on the drums, guitar, and bass. "When did they get here?" She asked herself.

Suddenly, she heard Sasuke started to sing.

_**So now you're running  
It's hard to see clearly  
When I make you angry  
You're stuck in the past**_

And now you're screaming  
So can you forgive me?  
I've treated you badly  
but I am still here

Sasuke never took his eyes off of Sakura. Not even a glance at the crowd.

_**Sometimes I wonder  
Why I'm still waiting  
Sometimes I'm shaking  
That's how you make me  
Sometimes I question  
Why I am still here  
Sometimes I think I am going crazy**_

Can you help me understand?  
And now you wish that you meant something  
And now you wish that you meant something to somebody else  
And now you wish that you met someone  
And now you wish that you meant something to somebody else  
(something to somebody else)

Sakura frowned as Sasuke continued to sing. _Why? Why was he doing this to her?_

_Did he really care about her and the baby?_

_**You look at me through clouded eyes  
I know you see through my lies  
See the sky, see the stars  
All of this could be ours  
Out of sight, out of mind  
We've been through this a thousand times  
Turn your back and then you make me feel so crazy  
**_

_One._

_A tear already fell down Sakura's face. She knew what was going to happen in a bit…_

_****__**Can you help me understand?  
And now you wish that you meant something  
And now you wish that you meant something to somebody else  
And now you wish that you met someone  
And now you wish that you meant something to somebody else**_

_Two. _

_Two tears were streaming down her face now._

_**You know I would wait forever  
Yes, I would wait (I would wait)**_

You know I would wait forever  
Yes, I would wait

_**And now you wish that you meant something  
And now you wish that you meant something to somebody else  
And now you wish that you met someone  
And now you wish that you meant something to somebody else  
**_

_Three._

_That did it. Game over._

_****__**And I'm the one that should mean something  
But still you wish that you meant something to somebody else  
Something to somebody else, something to somebody else**__**.**_

When Sasuke finished, nobody cheered or clapped. It was an apology song and Sakura knew it. She continued to hold her hands on her face as she choked out sobs. "Sakura?" Sakura heard Sasuke say his name. She couldn't do this. She was afraid, scared, and worried. She needed help. She needed…

She glanced up at Sasuke, who was staring at her with a worried expression.

She needed Sasuke!

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed as she dove towards him. Sasuke caught her easily and held onto her tightly. "Never again…" He began to talk. "Will I let you go…" The crowd started to clap and cheer again. Suddenly, a thought came to Sakura. "Wait! What about that "Karin" girl?" Sasuke sighed. "I've figured you would've seen it. We dated a long time ago and she still has a thing for me, so she goes around saying we're dating; which were not." He smirked as he wiped the tears coming from Sakura's eyes.

Sakura leaned into Sasuke's chest and literally cried her heart out, while clenching the back of his shirt. "I'm sorry…" She tried to say through her sobs. "Hey," She looked up. "It's ok." He leaned in and kissed her on the lips. They both knew that the kiss would be on the news tomorrow, but they didn't care. They just cared that they were back together again.

-Epilogue-

"Daisuke!" A black haired boy raised his hair and looked to his mother. "What are you doing?" The woman asked as she watched her 5 year old son, looking at some music notes. Sakura sighed. Ever since Sasuke had shown Daisuke that he, Sasuke, could sing; Daisuke had been following his father's footsteps. "You'd better put them up. Daddy is-"

"Here." Sakura gasped and turned around only to see her husband. "Sasuke…You scared me." He smirked. "Woops." She quirked a brow. "What is he doing?" Sasuke asked as he glanced at Daisuke. Sakura shrugged. "I don't know." The 5 year was glancing at the notes, even though he couldn't read them, he acted like he could. Sasuke chuckled. "Seems like me." Sakura scoffed. "He looks exactly like you-" Which Daisuke did. Black hair, black eyes, a smart-ass. The only difference is-"But he acts like Naruto!" Sakura laughed. Sasuke scowled and make a reminder to kill the dobe the next time he saw him.

"Daisuke-" Sasuke spoke. The young boy turned towards his father. "What are you doing?" Sasuke asked again. Daisuke grinned. "I is going to be like daddy when I get older! I is going to sing a lot of songs and be famous!" Sasuke chuckled and Sakura smiled. Sasuke walked into the boy's room, picked him up and ruffled his hair. "You'll get there." Sakura smiled at Sasuke's words.

"You'll get there for sure…"


End file.
